


Mi Amor

by prnzssheylee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty Cooper Deserves Better, Blackmail, Dark, Dominance, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hiram Lodge Being an Asshole, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Punishment, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prnzssheylee/pseuds/prnzssheylee
Summary: Betty Cooper is finally ready to start her life outside of Riverdale until her perfect plans get derailed by an unexpected development. She finds herself the center of a certain King Pin’s attention.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Hiram Lodge
Comments: 47
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Chapter One

Two Years Earlier

It should have been just another Friday night at her best friend's spacious penthouse but Betty could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. Veronica had promised they would have the place to themselves since it was she who insisted on having a girl's night to help recuperate from the craziness that had been their lives over the past few months. They had been so wrapped up in proving Archie's innocence and the cult like game that had arisen they had not been able to enjoy their lives like normal teenagers.

"So, B, how are things with Jughead? I mean he did go a little overboard with all the G & G stuff." Veronica gave her a sideways glance as she continued to type away at her phone.

Betty sighed as she mentally prepared herself for the rest of her Friday night. She would have preferred a nice quiet night in with her classic movies and strawberry shake from Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. "Things are fine, V. He just got caught up like most of our classmates. I’m just glad we were able to get rid of it once and for all. It was making everyone crazy. Now if we could get the ghoulies to stop running Fizzle Rocks. I wonder if we could do a little recon and see who they are selling for."

“Ok, B, I love your Nancy Drew vibe but can we please just have NORMAL girl talk?”

Betty mentally rolled her eyes and sighed. “Sure, I just get carried away. So how are things with Archie? Any better?”

"We had a rough moment, I'll admit. But like I told him we are endgame." Veronica smiled triumphantly.

The doorbell rang at that moment, signaling the arrival of their pizza. "I'll get it. Be right back." Veronica was out of the room before Betty had a chance to answer.

Once she was alone the feeling of being watched crept up on her again. Betty knew Veronica's mom, Hermione Lodge, was still wrapping up with her re-election committee to keep her position as Mayor of Riverdale. As for Veronica’s dad, Hiram Lodge, she wasn’t quite sure what he was up to but with him being a seedy business man with a pension for illegal activities, there was really no telling where he was. She got up and closed the curtains to Veronica’s window to try and quill her uneasiness. 

“Alright B, let’s dig in and begin our stress free girls night. I have a mani pedi coming to us in about an hour.” Veronica had already opened the pizza and was digging in. Betty decided there was no way they were being watched and decided to just enjoy her night with her best friend. Who knew when they’d be able to do this again.  
__________________________________________________________________

Hiram Lodge quietly shut his laptop once he was satisfied that the two teenage girls weren’t going anywhere for the night. He made a mental note to add a few more cameras around the penthouse and for some to be installed throughout Riverdale so that he would be able to keep an eye on his new obsession, Betty Cooper. He wasn’t quite sure when he began to notice the pretty blonde teenager, only that he now could not seem to get enough. She was obviously too young to pursue at this time but Hiram was patient. He was willing to wait. He would just put a few things into motion to guarantee that he was ready when it came time to claim her. 

It would be easy to fit young Betty into his overall plan of conquering Riverdale, but he would have to start drawing up the paperwork to eliminate his marriage with Hermione first. He had enough dirt on her that she would still be under his thumb long after the divorce. She wouldn’t be broken hearted, their marriage had always been a matter of convenience. If anything, he wouldn’t be surprised if she went after Fred Andrews as soon as the papers were signed. He mentally rolled his eyes just thinking about it. For all his faults and illegal activities, he has never been the type of man who had multiple women at one time and he wouldn’t be starting now. 

His phone went off distracting him from his thoughts. 

“Yes Andre? Is everything going according to plan?”

Hiram gave a small satisfied smirk as he listened to Andre’s response. Yes, this town may have thought they had squished the problem when they banned the G & G game but little did they know Hiram Lodge always had a back up plan.

The game would make it’s return when they least expected it. Every good businessman and politician knew that if you wanted to sneak something in, you had to make a big distraction with one hand while the other hand did the dirty work behind the public’s back. G & G had been necessary to introduce Fizzle Rocks and he needed that running through the town for when the game made its reappearance.

“Oh and Andre get in touch with Mr. Albini to start drawing up divorce papers between Hermione and myself. I am also going to need you to set surveillance around the Cooper residence and have Weatherbee forward Elizabeth Cooper’s file to me and any paperwork or grades from here on out get sent to me as well. Yes, thank you Andre.”

Hiram set his phone down and took a sip of his scotch as he turned on his classical music. He did have to do some work on his legitimate businesses after all, so he set about making his calls and planning his meetings.  
His plan would come together it would just take time and he had all the time in the world.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

The day Betty’s life was burned to the ground will forever be imprinted in her mind. 

“So your telling me I didn’t send the admission essay or my list of extracurriculars.” She huffed into her cellphone. “But I have the confirmation email here.” She pulled up her email and called out the verification number she had received. “Well can I resend it?…..it’s too late?….but you have everything else?…...thank you so much for your time.” She disconnected the call and wished so badly that she had an old school receiver she could slam the phone down into. It seemed that every university she applied to had issues with her paperwork. She had submitted essays and applications to six different universities and all of them had rejected her due to missing pagers from every application. 

She flopped over onto her bed and began to cry. This wasn’t how her life was supposed to go. She had everything planned out, everything was ready to go. What would she do now? Every school told her it was too late. She couldn’t tell her mom. She would just come back from the farm she had moved to and invest all of her energy into making sure Betty did everything ‘right’ for the next year. She didn’t need her mom harping her right now. 

‘Ok get yourself together. You can just re-apply and in the meantime you can beef up your resume. On the bright side Jug will be happy that we have more time together before I leave.’ Betty wiped her face of the last few tears and went to text her boyfriend to let him know what had happened. Things had been a little rocky with them considering she had been suppose to leave for college and he chose to stay here and help his dad run the family gang, The Southside Serpents. They said they would make long distance work and she had desperately been hoping that their relationship would make it. They wouldn’t have to worry about that for a while now.

She found herself packing her laptop up and heading out of her family home to Pop’s to get a strawberry milkshake as a pick me up. When she got there she seated herself in a booth all the way to the back. Veronica was working a shift so she had already put her order in. 

Betty noticed Veronica’s father was at the bar and Veronica was pointedly ignoring him. Betty didn’t blame her. Her father had gotten Archie falsely accused and sent to juvie. Once Veronica had managed to get his name cleared, Hiram Lodge had tried to pretend he hadn’t had any involvement. It had enraged Veronica to the point of moving out of her parent’s penthouse and now she was planning to go off for college and get an apartment with Archie. Betty was positive that Mr. Lodge was not handling it well.

She realized she had been staring when he turned his head and made eye contact with her. She immediately looked back down to her laptop to go over her college applications. She needed to make sure she made this year count. She wanted to add something worthwhile to her resume.

“Here ya go, B. One strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream. I know you need it right now.” Veronica smiled as she took a seat across from Betty.

“Thanks, V. I really need something a little stronger but since my twenty first birthday is still three years away this will do. Is it your break right now?”

“It’s not exactly time for my break but I’m taking it now to avoid my father. He is trying to bribe me with some posh penthouse in New York, all expenses paid for, as long as I’m not living with Archie. As if I would take anything from him.” She rolled her eyes. “Let’s move on from that subject. So how exactly did you, The Betty Cooper, manage to mess up every college application you sent out. That seems very off for you.” Veronica gave her a sympathetic look.

“I really don’t know how it happened. I mean I received confirmation emails and got acceptance letters in the mail. I even double checked with the universities to verify all of it and now within a week of school starting I’m being told that they don’t have me in as a student and I wasn’t accepted due to missing forms from my application. I suppose maybe I could have forgot to print those pages but I just don’t see how I could have let that happen that many times. Regardless, I'm just gonna try to keep this from my mother and do something worthwhile to help my application for next year. It needs to be good to explain my year gap between high school and college.” Betty realized she had been rambling and just put her head in her hands as she composed herself.

“Well how about you ask my mom for an internship? She’s always saying how she can’t get a good assistant. I’m sure she’ll pay you a little something too. I mean I would think a letter from the Mayor about how you did an awesome job helping her run the town would be a nice touch for any college resume.” Veronica plucked the cherry from her milkshake and popped it in her mouth with a smirk.

“That’s actually a really good idea. Thanks, V.” Betty felt a bit better after talking with her best friend. 

“Hey can you tell me if my dad has taken the hint and left yet?”

Betty peeked up and over Veronica’s shoulder to see Mr. Lodge still had his gaze turned towards them. Once they made eye contact again he gave her a nod with his head, left some money on the counter for his coffee and left the diner. 

“He just left. I’m sorry things are so tense between you two.”

“It’s fine. He is the devil incarnate. I’ve come to terms with it. I’m not sure why he even came to offer me that deal again. I’ve turned it down three times already. It is weird that he stuck around though, usually he gets mad and leaves as soon as I say no. Whatever, in one more week, I’ll be gone.” Veronica rolled her eyes as she got up to finish her shift.

“I wish I could say the same. I better go talk with your mom before she finds a new assistant.”

“B, she’s not gonna fill the position in the next hour.” Veronica laughed and turned on her heel to go check on her other customers.

Betty left some money on the table and made her way to city hall.

She walked into the building and immediately thought she should have called ahead. ‘Oh well, if she can’t see me today I’ll just make an appointment and come back. I’ve got plenty of time.’

Betty smiled at the lady sitting at the front desk. She was a younger girl with brown hair and freckles. “Hi, I don’t have an appointment but I would like to speak with Mrs. Lodge?”

“Name?” The girl still hadn’t looked her in the eye. She was too absorbed in her cell phone.

“Betty Cooper.”

“Have a seat, she’ll call for you when she’s ready.” 

Betty scoffed and took a seat in the lobby. She should be a shoe in if that girl made it in. 

Five minutes later the elevator opened up and out stepped Hermione Lodge. She was, of course, impeccably dressed with her red pencil skirt, black blouse, and matching heels.

“Betty, it’s so nice to see you. Veronica let me know that you would be stopping by. Just follow me to my office and we can talk.”

Betty gave her a small smile as she got up and followed Mrs. Lodge into the elevator.

“As you can see from Ashlyn’s performance I could use some help around here, so when Veronica told me you wanted an internship I was very pleased.” 

The elevator dinged signaling their arrival to the top floor where the Mayor’s office was located. Betty followed Hermione down the hall and into her office. Hermione rounded her desk, took a seat, and gestured for Betty to take a seat across from her. “So tell me Betty, what happened? I was under the impression you would be leaving like most of your classmates next week.”

“Well Mrs. Lodg-” Betty stopped when she saw Hermione began to shake her head.

“Oh it’s no longer Lodge, Hiram and I ended our marriage a few months ago, you can just call me Hermione.” She gave Betty a sincere smile.

“Oh I’m so sorry, Veronica never mentioned it.”

“She wouldn’t have since we haven’t told her yet. She moved out and it just never seemed like an appropriate time after that. I plan to tell her before she leaves though so please keep this between us.”

“Of course.” Betty crossed her legs and got more comfortable in her seat.

“Anyway, let's get back to the topic on hand, you were going to tell me why you were wanting to do an internship instead of going to college.”

“Well to make a long story short I didn’t send in all the paperwork needed and some things fell through the cracks. I suppose I let the stress of everything get to me, but Cooper women always pick themselves back up and come out better than before, which led me to do something worthwhile for the next year till I can start fresh next fall. Veronica mentioned doing an internship here and hopefully getting a reference letter from you.” Betty finished her impromptu speech and waited for Hermione’s reply.

“Well I am sorry to hear that but I would love to offer you a paid position here. I desperately need someone competent that I can hand off a few responsibilities to. I have an office across the hall that could be yours and it would be a Monday thru Friday position with an hour break for lunch. I’m thinking we could start you off around sixteen dollars an hour?”

Betty’s eyebrows shot up. She was going to get paid and well above minimum wage. She wasn’t about to decline. “Of course, that sounds great. When do you need me to start?”

“How does this afternoon sound? I have a few errands to run so I just need you to answer calls and maybe clean up this file cabinet. I just need things separated into categories so I’m not digging around every time I need a document.”

“Yeah I could for sure do that.” Betty eyed the file cabinet with doors haphazardly opened and folders popping out.

“Ok, great, I’ll see you first thing in the morning and we will fill out all your new hire paperwork and set you up across the hall. Please lock up before you head home.” Hermione was up and out of her seat in record time. She patted Betty’s shoulder on the way out the door.

‘Well that went pretty amazing, might as well dive right in and get this file cabinet cleaned up.’

Betty set her phone out to play music at a reasonable volume and started to pull folders, organizing piles based on content. She started to notice that Hermione had a lot of Lodge Industry paperwork here, even some of Mr. Lodge’s personal mail. She guessed they were still business partners so it made sense. She shrugged and just kept working.

She was shuffling through a few manila folders when some papers fell out all over the floor. 

‘Great job there Betty’

She sighed and started to pick the paperwork up and turned it back the right way when her own name caught her attention. She brought the paper out to fully look at it. 

“What the hell is this?” Betty spoke to herself as she continued to stare in shock at one of the missing pages from her college applications. She started to pick up the other pages and just as she suspected, it was all of her missing documents. She found the original folder that had Hiram Lodge’s name on it. Betty didn’t understand, none of this made sense. Why would her paperwork be stashed in a folder with her best friend’s dad’s name on it?

Betty hurried to finish organizing the file cabinet, minus that one folder that she had hastily stashed in her bag. She would be making a stop at the Lodge penthouse on her way home. She was getting answers and hopefully get this awful mistake fixed. She may be going to college next week after all. Surely a man of his power could get this corrected once he explained what exactly had happened.

She sent Jug a text to let him know she would be later than expected and that he could go ahead and order something to eat.

She locked up the office behind her and set her sights on the Lodge Penthouse.

Once she arrived the doorman automatically let her in. She assumed she was still on the approved visitors’ list from when Veronica lived here. 

She walked straight into Hiram Lodge’s office like she owned the place and the man in it. Said man barely glanced up as he spoke, “Is there a reason you just came barreling into my office Miss. Cooper?”

Betty stopped short of what she was going to say. Hiram did not look the least bit surprised by her sudden appearance. She started to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She pushed that feeling down as she answered him.

“Yes, can you tell me why I found all of my missing application forms in your wife’s office?” Betty crossed her arms and tapped her foot as she waited for his answer. She honestly couldn’t fathom a reason the Lodges would have any reason to mess with her life. She had been nothing but a good friend to Veronica and she had never reported anything anti-Lodge, unlike Jug who did so at every chance he got.

“Ah, yes, I was wondering when you were going to discover those. Why don’t you have a seat? We have quite a few things to discuss.” Hiram leaned back in his chair with a glass of what she assumed was scotch in his hand.

‘Nope, don’t like that.’ Betty thought as she took the only seat available, directly across from his desk.

“Ok, I’m sitting down, mind answering my question now? Why did I find these in your wife’s office?” Betty pulled the folder she had stashed out of her bag and threw them on the desk in front of Hiram.

He merely glanced down at them and back at her. “Hermione was told to inform you that we are no longer married. Did she not do so?”

Betty physically grit her teeth together to keep herself from losing her cool. He was frustrating her by refusing to answer her question. “Yes she told me, I have a lot more going on right now though so remembering everyone’s relationship status isn’t exactly a priority for me. So if you could get to the part about why these were in her office that would be just great.” 

Hiram chuckled. “I had those intercepted to make sure you stayed in Riverdale.”

“Why?” Betty was really about to lose it.

Hiram met her gaze and Betty could have swore she saw a hint of lust in his eyes as he took another swig of his drink. She had to be imagining that though. After what felt like an eternity he finally answered her question.

“I want you, Betty Cooper, that’s why.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty had read about the body going into shock and while she didn’t think she actually was in shock, she found she couldn’t process anything Hiram was saying. She could see his lips moving but all she was hearing was white noise as she stared at him with what she was sure was an idiotic look on her face.

She watched as he made a move to stand and walk to the front of his desk so that he was directly in front of her. She caught a whiff of what she assumed was an expensive cologne. It was a woodsy scent that she wouldn’t have expected from the man in front of her.

“Did you hear anything I just said to you Elizabeth? You’ll find I don’t like to repeat myself. I’ll allow it this time but do remember, I hold my woman to high standards at all times.”

Those words gave Betty the jolt of anger she needed to address this situation head on.

“Let me get this straight, you want me as in sexually? You're my best friend’s father, that’s absurd! You have done some pretty nasty things before but to ruin my college applications to keep me in Riverdale for your own sick twisted fantasy is beyond me! You can’t seriously think I would just fall into your arms? I wouldn’t let you touch me if my life depended on it.” Betty ended her tirade with a huff of indignation and stood so she had a little more power in the conversation.

Hiram looked down at her with a slight smirk on his lips and rounded back to his desk. He simply pulled open the middle drawer and slid a manila folder towards her. 

“I would take a look at these before rejecting me outright. I think you’ll find a change in attitude, one a little more fitting of my lover.”

Betty felt her face grow red with anger as she reached for the folder. She opened it and pulled out what felt like pictures. She got them into her view and was horrified. She was holding pictures of her mom cleaning blood up in their house and of Jughead and his dad disposing of the body. She dropped the pictures to the floor and raised her gaze to the demon of a man across from her.

“How many times do you want me to make these pictures go away?” Betty squared her shoulders as she prepared for his answer. She got a shiver down her spine when she heard him chuckle and shake his head.

“Elizabeth, I’m not looking for a few quick fucks. I expect you to be in my bed for a very long time. You can accept and we can go over my expectations for our relationship or you can reject and I can send a few people close to you to jail and then force you back to me. Either way is fine with me the second one is more fun but it’s up to you.”

Betty refused to let a tear fall as she realized she didn’t have any real options. She couldn’t let him send her mom or Jughead to jail. “How exactly is this supposed to work?”

Hiram once again brought himself around to stand in front of Betty. He placed his hands on her shoulders. “I need to hear you say it Elizabeth and look at me when you do.”

Betty looked up into the eyes of the man who was single handedly destroying her life and trying to ignore the heat she felt from his hands on her. “I accept your proposition, Mr. Lodge.” She spat the last part to emphasize his adult status in her life. Her attitude did nothing to change his next move. She didn’t have a chance to pull away when she felt his hands shift to cradle her head and pull her mouth to his in a dominating kiss. She gasped in surprise giving him the exact opening he needed. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and Betty would be lying if she said it did nothing for her. She hated herself for the swirl of warmth she felt in her lower belly. She placed her hands on his chest to pull away but it seemed to do little in terms of stopping him. He eventually pulled away from her mouth and kissed up her neck till he reached her ear. She felt his breath as he whispered in her ear. “Your mine now Elizabeth Cooper.”

Betty felt her nails curl into her hands as she forced herself to keep standing as Hiram pulled some papers out of his suit jacket. “This is the contract I’ll need you to sign. It’s a basic NDA so that any information you gather from our relationship is kept to yourself.” Hiram placed his hand on the small of her back as he guided her to his desk to sign. He handed her a pen and watched as her shaky hand signed her name.

“Good girl, now if you’d like we can discuss what happens past this point.” Hiram stepped over to his mini bar and filled two shot glasses. He brought both back to Betty and offered her one. 

Betty stared at the offering. “You know I’m not old enough to drink.”

“I assumed you’d deal with this conversation better with a little liquid courage and I won’t be reporting you or myself to the law for a little alcohol.”

She decided to not argue since she did need the shot. She took the glass from his hand and took the shot like a pro. Hiram smiled and led her back to her original seat in front of his desk. He of course took the position in front of her resting his backside on the edge of the desk.

“I would like for our arrangement to stay between us for the first month or so. No need to get everyone all in arms just yet. You will however be terminating your relationship with the Jones boy. You’ll continue to work at the mayor’s office as if nothing has changed, I have enrolled you in online courses with Yale so that you won’t be behind with your education. You will continue to stay in your home for now but at some point I will move you into the penthouse, until that time comes, I expect you to answer all of my calls and texts. Any questions so far?”

Betty didn’t think her brain could take much more tonight. She hadn’t even thought about Jug since entering Hiram’s office. How was she supposed to break up with him? She loved him and knew he wouldn’t let it go until he found the real reason for her leaving him. 

“I have nothing believable to tell Jughead as to why I would be breaking up with him.” She stared down at her clasped hands trying to summons some of her good ole Cooper confidence but coming up short.

“If you can’t come up with anything then I can simply have him sent away. I have no shortage of ideas to make that happen.” He crouched down to eye level with her and place his hand on her knee starting up a circular motion meant to be comforting, all it did was make her want to hurl.

“No, I can handle it.” She felt the hand move from her knee to grasp her chin and force her to look at him. 

“There’s a good girl. You have no idea the control I’ve had to force upon myself to keep my hands off that boy for touching what was not his to touch.”

Those words seemed to give Betty her courage back as she felt anger take over. She was seeing red. She jerked her chin from his grasp. 

“I am not his or yours! I am my own person and you can blackmail me into your bed and take over my life but you can never make me want you! I can let you have your sick way with my body but that does not mean I will enjoy it! Fuck you Hiram Lodge!” She immediately felt her righteous anger dissipate as she found her head pulled back by her hair and she stared up at the soulless brown eyes of the man towering over her. 

“Yes, you will fuck me and believe me when you do, you will be sopping wet and begging for my dick to fill you to completion. I will make you eat your words thrust by thrust. You will be screaming my name in ecstasy. Leave here tonight and have a good pity party for yourself, then get used to the fact that you’ll be warming my bed and enjoying every minute of it.” He let go over her hair and straightened his suit jacket as he reached his hand out to help her up.

Betty gulped and grasped his hand allowing him to help her into a standing position. She had heard of this domineering side of Hiram from her friends but had never experienced it herself. It was terrifying. She needed to regroup. She had been blindsided by all this and that’s why she was being pushed around so easily, at least that’s what she was telling herself.

Hiram led her out his office and to the main door leaving the penthouse. She saw Andre standing beside it. “Andre will drive you home, he’ll be driving you to and from wherever you need to go from now on. Sleep well Elizabeth.” He pressed a kiss to her head and let her go with Andre out the door. 

Betty followed Andre to the limo parked on the side of the road. She let Andre open the door for her and climbed in. She wanted to fall asleep and for all this to just be some nightmare. Tomorrow would be better, she would figure something out. Hiram Lodge would not break Betty Cooper.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty drummed her fingers against the table at Pop’s Chocklit Shoppe as she waited for Jughead. She hadn’t wanted to meet with him but after she had stood him up for dinner the night before she really didn’t have a choice. She had no idea what she was going to say...what do you say to the guy you love when your being blackmailed by your best friend’s dad to break up with him so he doesn’t have to share you sexually? Betty wondered if she could find a greeting card for that...most likely not.

She heard the jingle of the front door announcing a new customer. She turned to see Jughead in his Serpent’s jacket and combat boots. He came towards her with a smile, sliding into the booth across from her. “Hey Betts, missed you last night, didn’t think the late nights at the mayor’s office would start so soon.”

“Yeah last night was unbelievable.” Betty gave him a weak smile whilst trying to keep the tears at bay. She didn’t think she could do this. It was Jughead and she loved him more than anything, he had been there for her when her seemingly perfect life fell apart at the seams. She looked up at him as he told the waitress his order and noticed how he looked so happy in that moment. He wouldn’t be happy behind bars though, which is exactly where Hiram would send him if she didn’t do this. That thought hardened her resolve, she had to do this because she loved him.

They ate in relative silence, Betty couldn’t find herself to say much knowing how this meal would end. “I was thinking about taking a ride on the bike today and then cooking you a nice home cooked meal, as long as canned spaghetti sauce counts as home cooked to you.” Jughead spoke in between bites of his burger. 

‘Typical Juggy, thinking about his next meal while still eating his current one.’

Betty braced herself for what she was about to say. “I can’t do this anymore, it’s not fair to you Jug, we need to take a break.” Betty just blurted it out, like ripping a bandaid off. The silence after that seemed to stretch for an eternity.

“This is a little out of left field for me Betts, what’s really going on?” Jughead leaned forward to grip both her hands in his gently. She quickly pulled them away.

“I just have too much going on right now with my college admissions getting messed up and starting that internship at the mayor’s office. I really need to stay focused and a relationship with you is only going to distract me. I’m sorry Jughead, I’ve got to go.” Betty hurriedly grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door leaving Jughead to stare after her as if he had been punched in the gut. She was barely holding herself together at this point.

________________________________________

Betty walked into her makeshift office with red rimmed eyes. She hadn’t fully let her tears fall but a few escaped causing her to swipe her eyes furiously causing redness to appear. She wanted to get lost in whatever mind numbing task Hermione had for her. Hermione had texted last night saying she didn’t need her till the afternoon, which was fine by Betty. It had been a rough morning after last night and before her meeting with Jughead.

‘I wonder if she knows what her demon of an ex husband is doing to me. She must know something all my papers were in that file cabinet. Maybe I can try to get her help in figuring out what to do. I need to wait first to make sure she would help me and not turn on me.’

“Good Afternoon Betty, I set some documents in your basket. I just need you to get some data entry done today. Would you like a coffee to perk you up? Looks like you’ve had a rough one.”

Betty turned to see Hermione, looking perfect as usual, with her long silky hair pulled back in a stylish bun and makeup done to perfection. Betty wished she was Hermione in that moment. She was free of Hiram so of course she would be glowing with happiness, meanwhile Betty was just starting her nightmare with the man.

“That’d be great, I didn’t have a great start to the day but I promise it won’t affect my performance. Data entry sounds perfect for today. Did you get a chance to look at the filing I did yesterday? I found a lot of Lodge Industry paperwork so I shuffled it all into its own folder.”

“Ah, yes, Hiram should be coming by at some point to pick those up. He wants to separate most of his business dealings away from me now. Did you find anything worthwhile? I won’t tell if you snooped.” Hermione gave her a little wink.

Betty wasn’t sure how to take her statement so she decided to play it safe for now and not let on that anything was amiss. “No, not really, I just found it odd after you told me about the pending divorce but I guess it takes a while to get everything untangled.”

“Yes it does, let me get you that coffee dear.” Hermione stepped into her office across the hall and was back in a minute tops with a fresh mug, black just like Betty liked it.

“Thanks, I’ll just get some music going and get to it.”

For the next four hours Betty lost herself in her spotify favorites on shuffle. She glanced at the clock and saw it was nearing five. She pushed her chair back and stretched her arms and realized she had actually not thought about her problems the whole time. It felt nice but now it was all coming back full fledged. Her heart hurt thinking of Jug’s face. 

She gave her head a little shake and started packing up her things. She poked her head into Hermione’s office; said lady gave her a wave goodbye as she continued her conversation on the phone. Betty left and made her way home hoping to soak in the tub for a good hour or so before collapsing in bed and once again wishing she’d wake up from this nightmare.

As Betty approached her house she saw Archie sitting on the steps of her front porch with his hands in his pockets.

Hey Betty, I was hoping I could talk to you for a second.” Archie have her the smile that use to make her heart flutter, not though she is we just glad they were such good friends.

“I’ve had a really long day Arch, can it wait?” Betty mumbled, she was so close to her bathtub.

“Not really, Ronnie and I are gonna be leaving tomorrow so we can get set up in our place before the semester starts.” Archie replied.

“Ok, come on in.” Betty walked past him to unlock the door and went inside knowing he’d follow behind her. She kicked her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen. “You want something to drink Archie?”

“No thanks.” Archie slid into the barstool seated at the kitchen island.

“So what’s up? I already told you I’d keep an eye on your dad for you since I was sticking around town another year.” Betty busied herself making a glass of lemonade.

“Jughead told me you broke up with him. Is everything really ok? I mean I know you have a lot going on with your dad in jail and your mom off with the farm. You don’t have to do this by yourself. If you want Ronnie and I have a spare room in our place, come hang with us for a few months and get a job in the city.”

“That’s sweet Archie, thank you but I don’t want to intrude on you guys just starting out in your first place together. I’m really okay; I just really need some time to myself. I do love Jughead you know that but I just can’t right now. Ya know?” Betty was fiddling with her glass and glanced up at Archie.

“I get it but don’t forget you have people who do care about you and we can help with whatever your dealing with. You’ve helped all of us plenty of times, even when we didn’t want it on some occasions. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, I’ll be here anytime.” Archie walked around and covered her in a bear hug. Betty wrapped her arms around him and savored the comfort he was offering. She needed this and almost pulled back to tell Archie everything but she couldn’t not without risking everything. Maybe once she had come up with come sort of plan she could try to involve her friends but not right now.

“I’ll be fine, I promise and if I need anything you’ll be my first call.” Betty smiles up at him and reluctantly pulled away from his embrace. She was gonna miss Archie.

“Alright, I’ll get out of you hair; I know you're itching to go relax. Seriously call me if you need something, and maybe don’t cut Jughead off completely.” Archie walked to the front door and gave her a mock salute before departing.

Betty sighed to herself and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Big mistake. She literally felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she saw the sleek black box on her bed, surrounded by rose petals of course. ‘What a cliche’. Mysterious black box and rose petals, really this guy is an ass. I couldn’t just come home and relax; nope gotta jump straight to this shit.’ Betty snickered at her thoughts. She walked to the box and noticed a designed name on the corner but didn’t recognize the name. She pulled the top off to find a card on top of what looked to be a black dress. She pulled the fabric out letting the envelope fall to the floor. Of course it was a form fitting, spaghetti strap dress that looked like it was designed to show everything off. She plucked the card off her bed and tore it open.

Penthouse @ 7 p.m. don’t be late.

Betty had half a mind to stay right where she was but considering she had left her house before they god forsaken limo arrived that morning she had a feeling she was already on thin ice for the day. She checked her phone to see it was nearing six so she figured she had time for a quick shower. She wasn’t concerned with looking good for him it was more so for herself. She felt grimy after her day and wanted to feel more put together before going in for round two with the asshole. 

An hour later she found herself standing in the foyer of the penthouse. Everything is impeccably clean and decorated per usual. Andre had gone off to announce their presence to Hiram. Betty wrapped her arms around herself feeling exposed in the dress. It pushed her breasts up to attention for anyone looking to see. She hadn’t done anything different with her hair, it was styled in its usual ponytail and she had the bare minimum when it came to her makeup. She had found some worn out black ballet flats that she had thrown in, he provided the dress but she decided everything else. 

“Betty, please follow me to the dining room. Hiram is waiting for you there.” Andre spoke softly and turned expecting her to follow him. 

‘Whatever let’s get this over with.’

Betty followed him till they came to the dining room. There sat Hiram Lodge at the head of the table like a king. There were only two place settings out, one in front of Hiram and the other to his right. 

“Betty, that dress looks magnificent on you.” Hiram stood from his place and came to escort her to her seat. He gave a nod of the head to Andre who promptly disappeared. Hiram’s hand went to the small of her back as he guided her to her seat, he pulled the seat out for her and pushed it in for her like she imagined men of his class status did. As he took his seat Betty really looked at her best friend’s father and tried to be objective. He was a handsome man she couldn’t deny that and maybe in another life or another situation she could see being attracted to him. She supposed it was a good thing she found him pretty it would make sleeping with him easier. She shuddered thinking about the kiss he had taken the night before. 

“Tell me Elizabeth, when I specified that Andre would be your transportation from last night on did you just blatantly ignore me?”

“I couldn’t let him take me to meet with Jughead without causing some suspicion.It was already hard making my breaking up with him believable having to explain away the Lodge limo would have only set off all kinds of alarm bells in Jug’s mind.”

Hiram stared at her momentarily before grabbing his wine glass and taking a sip. “I see, at some point your going to disobey me and I won’t look the other way. Consider this your last warning. Use Andre from here on out.”

As if he had been summoned just by his name Andre appeared with two plates that he set in front of each of them. Betty’s stomach dropped as she stared at the food in front of her.

“Do you not like spaghetti Elizabeth?” Hiram folded his napkin and placed it in his lap and reached over to grab her knee under the table.

“Did you listen to our conversation? How?” Betty knew it was too much of a coincidence that Jug had offered to make her this exact meal earlier that day.

“I have zero idea what your talking about but I can assure you this is homemade sauce that Andre has perfected over the years. Go ahead and have a taste.”

‘No, fuck this. I won’t play these sick mind games with him.’

Betty had an out of body experience as she watched herself take her plate of food and throw it against the wall and before she could be stopped she grabbed Hiram’s plate and proceeded to drop it on his lap. Betty came back to herself as she stared at Hiram’s face in shock. Betty turned to make and escape but was grabbed and pulled into Hiram’s chest. Her backside was flush against him and she could feel the warm food that was still on his clothes. “You just had to keep pushing didn’t you Mi Amor?I’m glad you decided to play this game, this way your eventual surrender will be so much sweeter” Betty squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his breath on her ear. He then proceeded to rub his hardening cock against her ass. 

“As much as I wish this night could be about pleasure your actions have determined you need to be punished to learn your place.” Betty struggled against his hold but found he only gripped her tighter. 

“Help me! Someone Help! ANDRE! You can’t let him treat someone like this!!” Betty started yelling. She didn’t know what else to do. 

Hiram abruptly let her go as Andre walked into the room and took in the scene before him.

“Yes, Andre please help Mrs. Cooper to my office. I’ll be there shortly, I unfortunately need a change of clothes.” Hiram left the room and all the tension she felt drained away.

“Andre look I know you work for him but you can’t seriously be okay with this? His moral compass is fucked. Let me leave.” Betty thought for a fraction of a second Andre was going to walk away and let her do what she will. Her hope was crushed as he came towards her. She didn’t have time to protest as she was hauled over his shoulder and brought back to that god awful office. He tossed her inside like she weighed nothing and shut the door. She ran towards it to open it and heard the click of the lock.  
.  
‘Fuck.’


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty felt her back break into a sweat as she heard the click of that door. She knew she had a limited amount of time before Hiram made his appearance. She knew she wasn’t getting out of here but she could use this time to look for anything incriminating. She walked towards the desk and felt underneath for anything that might have been taped there. Nothing. All the drawers were locked. She was just about to pull a bobby pin out of her hair to pick one of the locks open when she heard the door shutting. Shit when had it been opened?

“Do you think it wise to go snooping through my things when you’re already about to be bent across my lap?” Hiram had changed into a pair of expensive looking black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt. It was the most casual Betty had ever seen him. It did not make him any less intimidating. 

“I’m sorry did you just insinuate that you are going to spank me? Like a child?” Betty’s fear had magically dissipated with the mention of a spanking. If that was all she could handle that charade of a ‘punishment.’

Hiram gave her a slight smirk as he rounded the desk to grab her by her waist and guide both of them into a sitting position in his leather chair. “Yes, I’m going to spank you like a child since you felt the need to throw a tantrum like one at dinner tonight. You will count each one and thank me for each one. If you fail to do so we will start all over again. I have all night Mrs. Cooper.”

Betty struggled as much as she could as he manhandled her into a position with her body across his lap. She went to push herself up with her arms and quickly found her arms behind her back being held by one of his hands. “This is crazy, you are crazy!” Betty fumbled a little as she tried to move with her legs. 

“Crazy as it is, it is happening, perhaps next time you will be able to hold yourself to a respectable demeanor. Now no more speaking aside from counting and thank you sir.” Hiram started to ride her dress up towards her lower back and then pulled her underwear just below her ass. He started slowly caressing each butt cheek. “Your ass is absolutely exquisite. It will look good with my handprint on it.” Hiram seemed to be toying with her.

Betty felt her face get hot. He was making this feel intimate with all the caressing and squeezing he was doing to her. It was almost like he was massaging her. She wished he would just get on with it. Betty heard the smack before she felt it. Her ass felt like it was on fire just from that first smack. 

“Tsk, we will have to start over Elizabeth, you did not count nor did you thank me. I expect better.” Hiram spoke before landing another lick to her ass. This time Betty hurriedly squeaked out the number one and thank you as she tried to keep it together. The smacks came fast and hard as she continued to count and thank him. Finally she sobbed out the number twenty as tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt him start to caress her sore bottom once again. She made a move to get up but was stopped by his hand to her middle back pushing her back down. He gently placed her underwear back in the proper place and pulled her dress down. Betty then felt herself being pulled up and in towards the devil who had just abused her. Hiram had her pulled to his chest and embraced her. He was trying to comfort her, it seemed. Betty wanted to struggle but was too drained, emotionally and physically. If she was being honest with herself, she wanted to take this comfort that was being offered to her, even if it was coming from the man who had caused her distress.

“You took your punishment well, Elizabeth. I’m proud of you.” Hiram was stroking her hair as he whispered in her ear.

“Your a monster.” Betty whispered quietly. She knew he heard her. She felt him shift his weight under her as he continued his stroking.

“I’ve been told worse. I hope to not have to repeat this process often but if you continue to fight me we will do this and more as many times as we need to. You may find when it isn’t being used as a punishment that you like to be spanked.” Hiram caught her eye as Betty pulled slightly out of his arms to give him an incredulous look. 

“I would never enjoy someone hitting me. That’s sick.” Betty looked away from Hiram’s heated gaze and started to curl her fingers in and out. Hiram placed a hand over both of hers, seizing her anxious tendency. Betty felt his other hand travel slowly up her inner thigh and towards her most private area. She realized his intention and started to squeeze her thighs together. It was too late she felt his thumb pass down the front of her slit and she knew he felt the damp spot that she was so ashamed of. She knew deep down she did not enjoy being hit so hard. If she was being honest though, she did enjoy the domination but she would never admit it out loud, let alone to this man.

“It seems your pussy thinks otherwise Elizabeth. I can feel the heat coming off your slit. You liked me taking control of you. Let go and I can show you pleasure you can’t even imagine in your submission.” Hiram slowly pulled her underwear to the side and used his fingers to stroke her. Betty felt her head fall to rest on his chest. She wasn’t fighting and she knew she should but after all the pain her body wanted a little pleasure. Hiram must have felt the tension in her drain away she felt his exploration get a more heated and a single digit began to enter her. She let out a little moan as her body accepted the foreign digit with no complaints. His thumb did a quick swipe of her clit as his single digit quickly found her g-spot. Betty’s breath hitched as the pleasure started to pile up in her lower belly.

“Do you want to cum Elizabeth?” Hiram gently bit her earlobe as he continued his assault on her. Betty quickly nodded her head. She knew she’d hate herself after but she needed this oragsm badly.

“Ask me nicely and I’ll think about it.” Hiram slowly added a second digit as he continued to occasionally swipe her clit with his thumb. Betty gasped as he pulled out of her completely and gave her pussy a light smack. She shivered in his grasp. “Please let me cum!” Betty closed her eyes as she bucked herself against Hiram’s hand. 

“Good girl.” Hiram kissed her as his fingers entered her again. He curled his digit to hit her sweet spot and his thumb did quick swipes against her clit. Betty moaned into his mouth as she let herself clamp down on his hand and she felt a wave of pleasure take her away for a moment. She rode her orgasm out and felt her body loosen. Hiram pulled his hand from between her legs and brought her mouth towards the two fingers that had just given her an orgasm. “Suck them clean Elizabeth.” 

Betty turned her head away and tried to pull out of her grasp. “I can’t. I need to go home.”

“Suck them clean or you can use your mouth to work my dick to completion. Your choice.” Hiram quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing she was going to do as he originally asked. She brought his fingers into her mouth and just sat there. “Suck them Elizabeth, don’t just sit there. I know you’ve done this before, don’t act coy with me.”

Betty checked herself out mentally and sucked on his fingers, tasting herself as she did so. She became painfully aware of the erection against her ass. Hiram let out a moan of his own as she worked his fingers like she would a dick. “Jesus, I can’t wait to get that pretty little mouth of yours to work elsewhere.” Hiram pulled his fingers from her mouth and adjusted himself once again. Hiram guided her to stand and he pulled himself up and guided her out of the office. 

Betty was relieved she was about to go home. She could analyze her reactions to everything tonight in the safety of her own bedroom. Hiram passed by the foyer and Betty glanced at Andre, who was posted by the front door, questioningly. He literally shrugged at her. Betty flushed a little thinking about how he may have heard her earlier. “I’m going home now right?”

Hiram continued to guide her further into the penthouse towards what she knew to be the master bedroom. She dug her heels in. She was not ready to sleep with him. She couldn’t deal with that right now. “Relax, mi amor, you’ve had enough experiences for tonight. We are only going to be sleeping.” As his words hit her she relaxed enough for him to continue guiding her. They entered a giant master suite that Betty was amazed by. It had a king sized bed in the center of the room with a seating area to the right of her. The furniture was all of the higher end quality and there was what had to be a sixty inch TV across from the bed. Betty could imagine lazing around all day in this room never feeling the need to leave the bed. She saw a door to the left of the bed that she assumed let to a master bath.

Hiram had busied himself by the seating area and when Betty was done examining the room she turned towards him and quickly turned back. “You're naked!” Betty squeaked out. She heard Hiram laugh. Literally the devil of a man laughed!

“Yes, I enjoy a nice soak before going to bed, you’ll join me tonight.” Hiram said that like it was something they had done before and it was a completely normal request.

“I don’t think so, I’ll just use one of your shirts and go to bed.” Betty sputtered out. She felt Hiram at her back as he pushed her towards the bathroom.

“You need to soak your ass from earlier and I have some lotion that needs to be applied afterwards. Come.” Hiram left little room for argument and Betty felt herself being maneuvered to where he wanted her in the bathroom. He began running the water. Betty felt her eyes move sideways to look at his backside. 

‘Okay, no man should have an ass like that. That’s just ridiculous. He’s got to be in the gym for several hours a day. Wait wait get a grip girl! I hate him! Even the devil came in pretty packaging!’

Betty had been too busy lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Hiram come to stand in front of her. He looked at her expectantly. She huffed and removed her dress and underwear standing naked in front of the man she swore she would make suffer one day. She walked towards the tub with him. He got in and settled himself to a lounging position with both hands resting on either side of the tub. Betty hesitantly lowered herself and soon felt Hiram’s hands on her waist pulling her down so that she was seated in front of him with her back to his chest. The hot water was relaxing all her muscles and she slowly let out a sigh. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the man behind her. 

She was surprised to find that Hiram kept his hands to himself and they really did just soak. They must have stayed in the tub for a good twenty minutes before the water started to lose its warmth. Betty got up when she felt Hiram give her a gentle nudge. He handed her the softest towel she had ever felt. She wrapped herself up and let her hair down placing her ponytail holder on her wrist for the next day. They made their way back to the bedroom and she tried not to watch as Hiram got dressed in just the sweatpants from earlier. He walked to the dresser and pulled out a pair of women’s underwear.

“I had a few clothing items purchased for the nights you stay here.” Hiram handed her the plain black underwear, bikini style, like she liked.

“What about a t-shirt or a pair of pajamas?” Betty was awkwardly putting the panties on as she was still holding on to her towel.

“I know that you only sleep in your underwear now get in bed Elizabeth.” Hiram turned from her and climbed into what she assumed must be his ‘side of the bed.’ Betty felt a little sick thinking about how he knew that about her. She numbly climbed into the bed. Hiram turned a switch next to his bed and then they were engulfed in darkness. She settled herself on the edge of the bed and prepared herself for a night of restless sleep.   
She was just starting to semi drift off when she felt Hiram pull her towards the center of the bed. She went tense but soon melted into his body warmth. She soon felt herself pulled into a dreamless sleep as she was cradled by a monster.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty stared at the breakfast buffet in front of her blankly. She couldn’t really find an appetite even though she hadn’t had any dinner after the spaghetti incident. She kept replaying last night in her mind and then this morning as well. 

Flashback

Betty stretched as she yawned, she was enjoying slowly waking up. Her bed was way more comfortable than usual this morning. She opened her eyes to see what was most definitely not her room. It all came back at once and she audibly groaned whilst wiping her hands down her face. 

“Good Morning, hope you slept well, if your snoring was any indication I would say you did.” Hiram emerged from the bathroom with a bottle in hand. 

“I do not snore!” Betty knew she could have ignored the little jibe, take the high road but she wanted to be petty as much as possible with this man.

“I have it on record if you’d like to hear. Now turn over so I can apply this lotion.” Hiram was on the bed and beside her before she could even think about rejecting his command. She wiggled slightly. “Settle down before we have a repeat of last night and I’ll be honest, I don’t have enough self control to ignore my own pleasure a second time in less than twenty four hours.” Hiram ran his hands down her bare back until he got to her sore butt. He peeled her underwear off and she heard the cap on the bottle pop off. She felt the coolness of the lotion on her ass cheeks as he began to spread it around. He gently massaged and kneaded her sore butt and Betty couldn’t deny it felt good after last night. It didn’t last very long and before she knew it Hiram was off of her and across the room rifling through drawers. 

End Flashback

“Eat Elizabeth, you need a full stomach for your online orientation with Yale today.” Hiram was texting on his phone as well as taking bites of his breakfast in between. Betty honestly thought he hadn’t been paying her any attention. She started to pile some food on her plate and began taking small bites here and there. 

“Is it possible for me to go home to do this orientation? Maybe change into some of my own clothes.” Betty thought that was reasonable and she asked very politely. She forgot she was dealing with an asshole though.

“Nonsense, you’ll use my spare office and the clothes I’ve purchased for you are more than decent. It’s the weekend so you have no reason to leave the penthouse. Tomorrow after dinner Andre will drive you home. Do remember soon you will be residing here permanently. This is just an adjustment period.” Hiram had stopped texting to glance her way. Betty gave a little huff but didn’t argue, this wasn’t the hill she wanted to die on. She would have to make sure the battles she did fight were very much worth it.

Betty felt Hiram’s hand on her knee and jerked slightly before righting herself. She looked towards him and he leaned closer towards her so that their foreheads were almost touching. “Do well with your orientation mi amor and I’ll have a little surprise prepared for afterwards.” Bettly nodded her head and wondered how one could not do well with an orientation. She became more intrigued in her breakfast if only to stop this back and forth that had begun between them this morning. 

Once breakfast was finished Hiram brought her to the spare office and set up the laptop to the correct website and hooked up the web came for the orientation. Betty had gathered that she wouldn’t be the only student doing this online version so she didn’t expect she would need to talk too much and for that she was grateful. Hiram grazed her cheek with his fingers and told her to come to his office when she was done. She heard the door shut and she let herself relax. She glanced at the clock and realized she had a good thirty minutes left before she had to sign in and take notes. 

Betty pulled her cellphone out for the first time since she had arrived last night and found that Jughead had texted her five times. It seemed he had tried to come over last night while she wasn’t home and again this morning. She replied back to him quickly saying that they weren’t together anymore he didn’t need to be concerned with her whereabouts. She set the phone down and just as soon heard it start to vibrate again. He was calling, against her better judgement she answered. 

“Betty, what the hell? Where are you? Don’t give me that shit about us being broken up. I’m worried about you, I know you better than anyone. You’re not telling me something.” Jughead sounded rushed like he was afraid she would hang up on him, he wasn’t wrong to feel that way she thought. 

“Jug, your right everything is not okay, but I’m dealing with it and you’ve got to trust me that I can handle it. It’s for your own good, stay out of it and lose my number. I’ll contact you when I can ok?” Betty knew she had to admit to Jughead everything wasn’t okay, otherwise he’d keep digging until he found something. She knew she was still running the risk of that but she was hoping this would buy her some time. 

“Betts I love you, let’s figure it out together, please!” Jughead’s voice sounded rough, Betty knew that meant he was getting emotional.

“Goodbye Jughead.” Betty hung up before she could hear Jughead plead with her anymore. She quickly blocked his number to keep him from contacting her again. She summoned all of her willpower to not let herself shed any tears. Betty was slightly concerned that Hiram had cameras or microphones and he heard that whole conversation but since the door hadn’t been busted down so far she assumed she handled it to his liking. It made her sick thinking she pleased him but she had to play the game, at least for now. 

The next two hours were spent learning about the online program and various online groups she could involve herself with. She also got her classes and teachers emailed to her. Despite how this all came about Betty found herself really excited. She may not be on campus but she was going to be a student at Yale! She thanked the overly perky student who had been their ‘online tour guide’ and hit cancel on the session. Hiram had told her to come to his office when she was done. She brought herself to his office door and went to knock until she heard a feminie voice coming from behind the closed door. Betty placed her ear to the door to try to make out what was being said.

“Hiram she is the same age as our daughter. Have you no shame?” Betty put her hand to her mouth as she realized it was Hermione and she knew what Hiram was doing to her! She could be an ally. Betty was hopeful for the first time since this nightmare had started.

“No more shame than you felt as you were fucking who knows how many men outside of our marital bed. We are divorced Hermione, what I do in my personal affairs is none of your concern and you would do well to remember that. I can bury you, don’t make me do that. Take your settlement and keep your part of the deal and we won’t have any problems. Here’s the paperwork for the next shipment, make sure it gets approved, Lodge Industries is counting on you.” Betty heard a little shuffle and sprinted back towards the spare office. 

She waited about five minutes before she slowly came back out of the office and as she was again making her way towards Hiram’s office she saw him just rounding the corner as if he was coming to find her. 

“Elizabeth, looks like you’re all finished.” Hiram immediately took control of her as he guided her towards his office. Once they were at his office Betty saw a massage table set up in the middle of the room with a massage therapist waiting beside the table. Betty felt Hiram leaned down to her level. “Your reward mi amor. Something to relax you.”

“I’m going to get a massage in your office? That doesn’t seem, I don’t know, awkward to you?” Betty looked over her shoulder at him.

“No, I’ll enjoy seeing you being pampered as I finish up my work and afterwards we can enjoy our evening together.” Hiram pushed her towards the table where the very pushy massage therapist instructed her to strip to her underwear and get settled on the table. Calming music began to play and Betty felt the other woman’s hands begin to work their magic and any thoughts of awkwardness melted away. She completely lost herself in the sensations and the music.

Betty felt fingers dancing along her back, she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to see Hiram instead of the older lady who had been giving her a massage. He gave her the faintest of smiles as he offered her his hand. She took it and realized she must have fallen asleep. Betty mentally groaned, of course the first professional massage she gets and she falls asleep.

“Don’t worry mi amor, you’ll have plenty of more massages in the future to enjoy.” Hiram handed her her clothes and she wondered if she had said her thoughts out loud or if he was that good at reading people.

“What time is it?” Betty was curious since her stomach was feeling a little on the empty side.

“It’s close to two-thirty. I had Andre pick up to go orders from Pop’s.” 

“Is there any chance that includes a strawberry milkshake?” Betty had finished getting redressed and turned to face Hiram.

“I’m not an animal of course there’s a strawberry milkshake.” Hiram started to walk out the office. Betty laughed at this off hand comment and then she got the feeling that she was going to throw up. She had really laughed at something her tormentor had said. She wondered if you were aware of stockholm syndrome if you could stop yourself from developing it, but then the question of was she even experiencing that. She would need a therapist after this was all said and done.

Betty was relieved that they had their meal in silence. She had needed to be able to take a step back and think.

“I’m very proud of the way you handled the Jones boy today Elizabeth, for that I’ll let you pick our entertainment for the night.” Hiram was dabbing his mouth with a napkin as he had just finished his meal.

Betty felt her face get hot realizing her earlier suspicions of him knowing she talked to Jughead were now confirmed and she had pleased him, while at the same time hurting the man she loved. She pushed it all down into a neat little box and locked it up. She turned to Hiram and asked what he meant by entertainment. 

“Doesn’t one normally watch movies or play board games on Saturday night?” Hiram looked at her as if they always did this together.

“Umm yeah I guess so, I mean we can watch movies. I like the Harry Potter movies.” Betty didn’t want to spend quality time with him. It felt intimate. It’s something she would be doing with Jughead on a Saturday night.

“I believe I can arrange to have those delivered to us within the hour.” Hiram sent a message on his phone. Betty assumed it was to Andre. She wondered what it felt like to be at this man’s beck and call and then she realized she might not be running his errands but she was just as much Hiram’s bitch as Andre was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't any hot/sexy scenes in this chapter, it's coming next chapter I promise! Also I have the next two days off work so I'm going to be working on the next two chapters so updates should be quicker! Thanks for all the kudos and comments they give me the confidence to keep this thing going!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty was currently sitting in the master bedroom of the penthouse with Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone playing on the t.v. while Hiram was behind her playing with her hair. They were situated in the bed with her back flushed against his chest. She was only in her underwear and a t-shirt, while Hiram was shirtless with another park of sweatpants.Betty’s palms were sweaty and she was having a hard time actually relaxing. She felt a vibration on the side of her and assumed it was Hiram’s phone. He had been taking phone calls on and off during the movie. It hadn’t bothered Betty since she had seen this movie multiple times. She felt Hiram shift but then she saw her phone come into view. Veronica was calling. Betty began to panic.

“Answer it mi amor.” Hiram’s voice was calm. He wasn’t affected by the fact that his daughter was calling while he was intimately holding said daughter’s best friend.

Betty shakily pressed the accept button and brought the phone to her ear. “Hello.”

“B! So sorry I didn’t call you or text you since we left Riverdale we were just getting unpacked and things are still a little hectic but I wanted to reach out. Archie told me he had stopped by to talk with you. Sorry to hear about you and Jughead. How are you feeling?” Veronica was talking in rapid fire Betty could barely keep up especially when she felt Hiram’s hand begin to slide down the side of her body and place itself on her thigh. Betty tried to squeeze her thighs together to keep his wandering hand from her pussy, that was already getting a damp spot. Betty couldn’t believe she was getting turned on, if anything Veronica should be a reminder as to why this should sickening to her. 

“Umm yeah it was best to just cut things off with Jug for now. I mean I need to focus on getting my life back on track right now.” Betty stifled a gasp as fingers grazed over her clit. 

“Well maybe in a weekend or two you can come and visit with me and Archie. Spend a weekend away and all.” Veronica was sounding as if she wanted to have a long conversation. Betty was going to have to end this call soon if Hiram was going to keep doing this.

“Maybe V, I’ll have to see. I can text you soon and we can plan it oooout.” Betty lost it at the end as Hiram’s finger dipped inside of her and curled. 

“You okay B?” Veronica questioned.

“Yeah yeah just stubbed my toe. I gotta go V! I’ll talk to you later.” Betty quickly ended the call before Veronica could answer. 

Betty let a moan out as Hiram’s other hand cupped her breast and began to knead it while kissing her neck. “I think that you enjoyed that. You can deny it, as I’m sure you will but you were already ready before I touched you, mi amor. You like to do things that are considered wrong.” Hiram’s breath was warm against her neck and she felt herself get hotter at his words. She felt a bubble of shame in her stomach that was quickly pushed aside by the wave of desire that came crashing through. She dropped the phone haphazardly on the bed and felt Hiram tip her head towards him for a searing kiss. Betty felt him push his erection into her and she grinded herself back into him catching him off guard and he threw his head back in response with a moan. That made Betty feel empowered, like she had some semblance of control. Betty went with that feeling. She turned herself around so that she was now stradling this man. He immediately brought his hands up to cup her ass cheeks. Betty briefly thought about pulling away but once Hiram pulled her back down for a dominating kiss all logical thoughts left her head. She was acting on desire now. 

Betty ran her hands down Hiram’s chest and let herself really explore his abdomen. It was so defined and Betty found that incredibly hot. Her hand hesitated at the waist band but Hiram soon took over and placed his hand over hers guiding her to his manhood. Betty wrapped her hand around his cock and began to stroke him shyly at first but as his moans and kisses became a little bit more frequent she gained more confidence and her speed picked up, even grazing his balls from time to time.

Suddenly Hiram grasped both her hands and flipped their position to put him in the dominating position. He pulled her shirt off leaving her in her bra and panties. She was sure those were soon to go. She wasn’t wrong, Hiram expertly pulled both items off and Betty was left lying naked before him. “Gorgeous.” Hiram whispered and began kissing his way down her body. Betty closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the sensations of him worshipping her body. She vaguely heard the credits rolling from the movie. Betty felt a swipe of his tongue over the folds of her pussy and her eyes shot open, she attempted to pull herself up but was stopped by Hiram’s hand on her chest pushing her back down. He made a small ‘tsk’ noise before diving himself back down. Betty had never thought herself the kind of girl who liked for anyone to ‘go down on her’ but this was simply amazing. Hiram was applying the right amount of pressure and giving her clit just enough attention. He added a finger and Betty bucked her hips up slightly in pleasure. Betty knew she was going to come soon. She gave a soft mewl out and suddenly Hiram pulled away. Betty whimpered and reached for him. 

“Ah, no cumming just yet mi amor, we’ll do that together.” Hiram blew on one of her nipples before taking it in his mouth and used his hand to give her other one a few flicks. Betty’s hands flew to his head to keep him exactly where he was. He was driving her up the wall. She would need release soon and she was willing to do whatever she needed to. “Please.” Betty whimpered as Hiram slipped a finger into her very wet and ready pussy. 

“Please what? What do you want Elizabeth?” Hiram picked up a nice rhythm with his finger going in and out, hitting the exact spot from the night before and was absolutely ravishing her breasts with attention. Betty knew she would regret her next words but at this point she didn’t care. She was beyond logical thinking. “I need you inside me please!” 

“Of course mi amor, anything for you.” Hiram removed himself from her body just enough to lower his pants releasing his cock. Betty hadn’t looked the night before, trying to avert her gaze as much as possible but seeing it now, it was very large and thick. Betty was slightly nervous about the size but her hormones were making it easy to overlook that. She felt her pussy literally contracting, waiting for something, anything to fill her at this point.

Hiram came over her and positioned himself at her entrance. “Tell me you want me one more time, beg me mi amor.” She felt him whisper into her ear. Betty realized he was making good on his promise from the other night. Shamefully and with much embarrasement Betty did just that she begged him to fuck her. Hiram brought his lips down to meet hers as he thrust forward and Betty gasped out loud. His fingers were holding her hips in place as he started a rough but amazing pace. Betty was sure she would have finger shaped bruises tomorrow.

“You feel fucking amazing mi amor, your pussy fits around my cock perfectly. Like you were made for me.” Hiram breathed into her ear and Betty felt a new wave of wetness come through at his dirty talk. He brought one of his hands from her hips to her clit and started to massage the little nub that gave her great pleasure. Betty wantonly moaned as he continued to pound in her and play her body like a fiddle. She had never felt this way before, it was so intense.

Betty knew she wasn’t going to last much longer and started to meet his thrusts with her hips, chasing her orgasm. She felt Hiram smile into her neck as he quickened his ministrations on her clit, massaging and flicking it continuously. “Cum with me.” Betty didn’t need to be told twice and she felt the dam break sending her into euphoria as she felt Hiram pulsing as he released his seed into her. They both came off of their high together and Betty felt the self loathing start to kick in. She stuffed it down and reminded herself that her enjoying this made the arrangement much easier. 

Betty felt her eyelids start to droop when Hiram started to move off of her and got out of bed. Her curiosity caused her to sit up and wait to see what happened next. She knew she needed to clean up and had just started to move herself out of bed when Hiram reappeared with a damp washcloth in his hand. He said nothing as he crawled back into bed towards her and began to clean between her legs. The silence between them was oddly comforting to Betty. She didn’t think she could keep up with any kind of banter between them at this point. She laid back and let Hiram finish wiping her down. She was aware of him leaving the bed at some point but never felt him return as she drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

Hiram finished his shower and stepped out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had always known that he would have Elizabeth since his interest in her had made itself known but the reality of it was exquisite. Her cunt felt like wet silk wrapped around his cock. He felt himself grow half hard just thinking about it. If she hadn’t been so exhausted he would have turned her around and sheathed himself back into her warm heat. It mattered not though, he would have every way imaginable. He was not letting her go anytime soon. It had been a long time since he had sex that was more to him than just a quick release. 

He quietly moved through the bedroom as to not disturb his lover. He made his way back to his office to finish a few business errands. It was time to start running jingle jangle again. He had a contact within the Serpents and it seemed the Jones boy needed something to take his attention off of Betty. He knew that the poor boy would do anything to keep his precious gang of riff raff away from any real illegal gigs. He also knew most of the Serpents were dying for any sort of real income. Hiram found money was a wonderful motivator for all situations. He sent off the few texts to put that plan into action. His phone dinged and he got the confirmation that his Serpent contact just made his first sale. 

He shifted his attention to his ex-wife. She had the potential to be a problem but for now he would wait and let her make a move first, if she wanted to risk everything he was willing to let her. The second she tried to drag Betty into a plan he would strike. He thought he would make a fine mayor of Riverdale. There was a knock on the door and Hiram looked up to see Andre bringing him a cup of decaf coffee. He thanked him and set his mind to finishing his paperwork. He planned to wake up and drown himself in the pleasure that was Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo next chapter things are gonna start to take a darker turn. Please drop a kudos or a comment! It really helps me to update faster :) thanks for reading and also if anyone else starts a biram fic please let me know, I'd love to read it! I started this fic to hopefully inspire others but maybe this pairing is just too weird lol oh well i'm having fun!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

Betty had fallen into a routine over the last week and a half. She would work during the day and did her classwork online in the afternoons. She had dinner with Hiram almost every night and then on the weekends she spent all of her free time at the penthouse. Hermione had barely acknowledged her since she overheard the fight between her and Hiram. Betty was fine with that, it was extremely awkward as far as she was concerned. She was opening the next folder to start on her data entry and a small piece of paper fell out as she did so. Betty grabbed it, intending to throw it away when she noticed it had writing on it. 

‘Meet me at the Andrews’ house tonight at 11, don’t be late. Destroy this.’

Betty pulled her lighter out that she used for her candle in the office and burned the small piece of paper up erasing its existence. She dared not look towards Hermione’s office, she didn’t want to risk anything. They would continue to ignore one another at the office. Hermione must still know Hiram’s schedule, every Thursday night he had a ‘business meeting’ with some other mafia bosses, at least that's what Betty liked to call them, she didn’t really know if they were mafia bosses. She would let Andre drive her home as usual and then she would go about her normal routine. Betty resumed her work and felt excitement and nervousness fight for dominance in her stomach. 

The past week and a half with Hiram was much different than anything Betty had expected. She was showered with every luxury imaginable and if she hadn’t insisted that she wanted to work she wouldn’t be in this office. The sex had been completely different from anything Betty had experience before and she told herself it was because he was older and much more experienced. She was noticing him introducing slightly darker themes in the bedroom, albeit slowly but still. He had restrained her arms behind her back as had pounded into her from behind one time, and once right as she was having an orgasm he had placed his hand around her neck and applied pressure which to Betty’s surprise had enhanced her orgasm. She had also snooped in a few dresser drawers and found a plethora of sex toys. She had quickly shut the drawer. Betty thought back to when Hiram had said this was an adjustment period, she assumed he meant her staying at the penthouse on weekends but she was starting to think that the sex was an adjustment period as well. 

The afternoon passed by quickly after that with Betty imagining what that night’s meeting would be about. She would be willing to do anything if it meant getting away from Hiram. She hadn’t seen Jughead and every time she slept with Hiram she felt dirty, like she was betraying Jughead. She knew she was doing this to save him from a much worse fate but it didn’t stop her from beating herself up about it. 

Betty was finally home, waving Andre off and sending a reply to Hiram that she was home for the night. She then changed into an over-sized sweater and a pair of leggings and just waited. The clock read six forty-five and Betty knew she needed something to take her mind off of waiting. She watched a little trash t.v. and then worked on some of her school work till finally it the clock read ten fifty-eight. Betty decided not to walk out the front door, instead opting for climbing out her window like she used to do when she wanted to meet up with Jughead after her mom was asleep. Betty did the best she could to cross the street unnoticed by anyone to the Andrews’ house. She knew there was a possibility that Andre was around but she was hoping he would be busy chauffeuring Hiram.

Betty was about to knock when the door swung open and she was pulled quickly inside. She was quickly engulfed in a hug and it took her a moment to realize Jughead was hugging her. Her heartbeat quickened and she wrapped her arms firmly around him as she tried not to let any tears fall.

“Alright, that’s enough of that, we don’t have a lot of time.” Hermione’s voice broke through Betty’s and Jughead’s bubble. Betty pulled away and took his face in, she didn’t have to ask, she knew he was aware of everything, him being her proved that. She turned to see Mr. Andrews bringing in a few coffee mugs, which she knew hers would have hot chocolate just like she liked.

“Hey Betty, how ya holding up kid?” Mr. Andrews pulled her into a side hug and Betty realized how much she had missed having a real parent to care about her. 

“I’m okay.” Betty replied. She knew there wasn’t much else she could say. They all moved to the living room where Jughead and Betty sat on the couch facing the two chairs opposite that were now occupied by Hermione and Fred.

“Betty has Hiram had you sign anything since you started, well um seeing him.” Hermione had her legs crossed and her hands clasped together in her lap.

“That was almost the first thing he had me do. It was an NDA contract and he also has pictures of...well I’d rather not say.” Betty looked at Jughead and watched as the wheels started to turn in his head. He’d figure it out in a moment or two. 

“Right I was afraid of that. I have a half baked plan, but it’s the only one that would be able to not only free you from his grasp but everyone else he controls as well. You’d be risking a lot though Betty, as would Jughead.” Hermione’s face held no emotion as she spoke.

“I already told you, I’m willing to risk it.” Jughead took hold of Betty’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She had missed this, just the feel of his hand in hers made her feel like she was home. 

“What’s the plan? I’m literally down for anything.” Betty spoke confidently but as Hermione pulled a small vial out of her purse she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

“This is arsenic and you would just add a few drops to his wine during dinner. I have some pull with a few higher ups and the plan would be to frame Andre if poisoning Hiram.” Hermione spoke quietly as if she was worried someone was listening.

Betty was silent for a moment, if she was successful and Hermione’s pull fell through she would be put in trial for murder and on the other hand if she didn’t at least try there was no telling how long she’d be under Hiram’s thumb. Betty felt Jughead rubbing her back and her resolve hardened. She would do this. She had to do this.

“Ok I’m in but how am I supposed to slip this in his drink? Andre serves everything. I would say I could offer to make dinner at my house but then it would be harder to set up Andre.” Betty was trying to think of a way she could covertly do this but Hiram was always watching her.

“You’ll have to create a diversion of some sort. Use his attraction of you against him if nothing else.” Hermione handed the vial to Betty. Betty grasped it tightly and tucked it into her bra for safekeeping. She would have to be careful to keep this hidden from Hiram. It would not be good for him to find this.

“You need to get back, the longer your here the more suspicious it will seem. If he asks you were checking on Fred like you promised Archie you would do. Fred and I will step out to give you two a moment.” Hermione and Fred filed out of the living room.

“Betts why didn’t you tell me, I could have done something to help you. You didn’t have to shut me out.” Jughead was grasping both her shoulders and giving her a pleading look.

“Jug, he has pictures of my mom cleaning up all that blood and of you and F.P. hiding the body. I couldn’t let him release those. I felt like I had no other choice. I’m sorry, I feel like I’ve betrayed you. I was only trying to protect you.” Betty turned from Jughead and wrapped her arms around herself. 

“Betty you did what you thought was best, I just hate how helpless I am to protect you. I’m never there for you when you need me and I’m always having to apologize for it later. Even now I can’t do anything besides sit and let you handle this. I love you and how brave and strong you are. Please be careful Betts, don’t try this unless your positive you can get away with it undetected.” Jughead’s voice held a light tremor to it as if he was holding his own tears back. 

“I love you too Jug.” Betty replied. Their foreheads were touching now as they looked into each other’s eyes. Betty didn’t know when they both leaned closer but soon she felt the warm familiar feeling of Jughead’s lips on hers. She relished the familiar feeling. This was safe. This didn’t make her feel like she was spiraling or drowning. 

“I’ve got to get back.” Betty pulled away from the kiss and got up from the couch. Jughead was behind her as she walked to the door. She gave him one last look before leaving and making her way back across the street to her house. 

As Betty got to her house and began to prepare herself for bed she vaguely wondered if she should talk to Veronica, Hiram was her father surely she would be hurt by his death. She couldn’t risk it though. She would confide in her after and hopefully once she told her everything Veronica wouldn’t hate her. Betty would have understood if the roles were reversed. They both had incredibly terrible fathers. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Betty had spent her whole working day Friday stressing over dinner that night. She was being picked up immediately after work for her weekend at the penthouse and the vial in her bra was feeling heavier as each minute passed. She was nervous and Hermione had been giving her meaningful looks all afternoon. 

Her phone buzzed, she let out a sigh knowing it was her notification that Andre was waiting. She gathered her belongings slowly gave Hermione a wave of her hand and walked towards the limo. She got in and was looking forward to the few moments she would have to herself before being in Hiram’s dominating presence. 

“Mi amor so good to see you, I trust your work day went well.” Hiram’s voice was smooth timbre. 

Betty got a sick feeling in her stomach, Hiram never came to pick her up. He was always in his office until she arrived. It was just a coincidence, at least that was what she hoped. She tried to make sure none of her panic was seeping through her to her outward appearance. “It was fine.” Betty kept her response short. She settled herself next to Hiram, within two seconds she felt his hand on her thigh. 

“Tonight is going to be a little different. We are going out to dinner tonight. We will stop by the penthouse for you to change and I have a little present for you. You’ve been adjusting very well and are due for a reward.” Hiram spoke to her but his attention was on his phone as his hand rubbed her thigh sensually. 

Betty’s nerves were on high alert and the change in routine was throwing her even more off her game. She officially couldn’t slip the poison in his drink tonight, not in a public space. It was too dangerous. She felt a little bit lighter knowing she was able to put it off a bit longer. They pulled up to the penthouse and Hiram led her inside while Andre kept the limo running. Betty swiftly went to the bedroom to pick one of the many dresses she had. She would keep the vial on her just for safekeeping. She couldn’t think of anything else to do. She picked a deep red sheath dress and some black pumps. She let her hair down as per Hiram’s previous request and walked out of the closet. Hiram was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a velvet box.   
“You look exquisite as always mi amor. I have something that will go with this ensemble, come open your gift.” Hiram patted the spot beside him. Betty went to him and accepted the box. She opened it to find a diamond hair clip.It was simple in design a clip decorated with five nice sized diamonds decorating it. She never knew much about diamonds but she was pretty sure this cost a good chunk of money. She whispered a thank you and went to the bathroom to place the clip in her hair. 

Hiram came behind her and took the clip from her. “Here let me.” He pulled the hair on her left side behind her ear and clipped her hair back. Betty thought she looked sophisticated for the first time in her life. It was silly she thought that a hair clip could make her feel so confident. 

She watched as Hiram caught her eye and kissed her neck. She felt his hands start to travel up her body and she quickly turned herself to him and pulled him in for a kiss. She felt his hands settle on her hips. Betty’s heart was pounding in her chest as Hiram picked her up and placed her on the bathroom counter top. She felt his fingers dance towards the edge of her dress as he pushed it up. Betty knew this was going to lead to sex. Hiram tore his mouth away from hers and fervently started placing hot kisses on her neck and going down towards her collarbone and breasts. Betty wiggled herself off the counter so that she was standing again and began running her hands up Hiram’s chest, undoing buttons as she did so. She brought her lips to his neck and took charge of the sexual atmosphere. She slowly lowered herself to her knees, kissing down Hiram’s chest as she went. He fisted her hair and let a low groan out as she undid his belt and lowered the zipper of his pants. She pulled his hard cock out and slowly licked the precum off the tip as she gazed up at his dark, lustful eyes. She felt herself getting wet knowing she had such a powerful man in this position. She controlled his pleasure in this moment, not the other way around. 

Betty wrapped her lips around him and took him as far in her mouth as she could. She grasped what she couldn’t fit in her mouth with her hand and stroked as she heard Hiram’s moans. She felt his hand in her hair tightened. She pulled her mouth to the tip and ran her tongue from the tip to the base before engulfing him again. She continued that and after a few times when she went to pull her mouth away Hiram kept her head from pulling away and she felt his cock pulse in her mouth as he came. She felt the warm, salty taste temporarily before she swallowed as it came. She popped him out of her mouth and she was quickly pulled up by Hiram and felt his mouth on hers. 

“That was fucking amazing mi amor, now let’s get to dinner before I decide to keep you locked up all night and give you orgasm after fucking orgasm.” Hiram’s voice was still laced with a hint of lust. 

Betty got lost in her thoughts as she told herself that she didn’t enjoy any of that and she only sucked his dick to make sure he didn’t feel the vial she was hiding. She could do this, at least she was pretty sure she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiram is not gonna be happy ya'll! I know I said this chapter would be darker but I had to put that off to next chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Drop a kudos or a comment, I really appreciate it :)
> 
> Also I'm seven chapters in on a bughead fic. I'm thinking about starting to post on it but wanted to see if anyone would be interested. Jughead is the leader of the Serpent's and Betty's dad runs up a huge gambling debt to the gang leader. It comes time to pay and Hal has nothing to offer him, so he takes Betty as payment. 
> 
> See you guys next weekend!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Riverdale or any of it’s characters. I am not perfect there will be grammar mistakes. I’m doing this for the fun of it and because I’m weird and wanted to read a biram fic. I haven’t seen any before so I’m gonna go ahead and name the ship Biram. Please enjoy and remember this is just for fun. I’m not really an author and I’m doing this in my free time.
> 
> Also I wrote this before end of season 3 and the start of season 4 and I wasn’t going to change my game plan after all that.

The atmosphere at the upscale steak restaurant was romantic with the low dimmed lights and burning candles on the tables. Betty took the seat Hiram had pulled out for her and then he took his seat across from her. She noticed there weren't any other patrons in the establishment. “Where is everyone? It’s a Friday night.”

“I booked the restaurant so that we wouldn’t have any interruptions. Tonight requires privacy.” Hiram stopped talking as the waitress approached and he ordered his own brand of rum and a bottle of the house’s best wine for Betty. She guessed he still wasn’t concerned with under age drinking. 

“Privacy?” Betty posed the question as she perused the menu. The waitress was back quicker than Betty thought possible. She was grateful for her speediness though. She couldn’t get her lips on her glass soon enough. She needed something to take the edge off her nerves. Hiram ignored her question as he ordered for both of them. Betty rolled her eyes. She could order for herself but apparently they were both having filet mignon with grilled vegetables. The waitress walked away and Betty wanted to pose her question again but took some more sips of her wine instead.

The wait for dinner was filled with silence as Hiram typed away on his phone and Betty was left to continue sipping her wine. She felt the vial getting heavier as time passed and she knew it was her imagination. This was a bad idea she shouldn’t have agreed to this. There would never be an opportunity to do this. Hiram stood just as the food was delivered. Betty looked at him questioningly.

“I’ll be right back mi amor, I must visit the restroom. Go ahead and eat.” Hiram came towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead. He lightly caressed her cheek with his knuckles. “Be good.” She watched him walk away and took in the rest of the dining room. No one was around the waitress having disappeared into the back. Betty knew this was now or never. They could still frame Andre saying he paid off the restaurant staff. With trembling hands, Betty pulled the vial out and quickly pulled the top off and dropped a few drops into his glass. She placed the vial back in her bra and began to eat. She knew this food was cooked perfectly and should have tasted delicious, instead it tasted like ash in her mouth. 

Hiram reappeared from where she assumed the bathrooms were and took his seat. They ate in silence and Betty managed to finish most of her meal. The food felt like an anvil in her stomach. She was sure she’d puke it up later. She was on her third cup of wine and watched as Hiram refilled her glass to make it a fourth. She noticed he had yet to take a sip of his rum. He called the waitress over and ordered dessert and coffee for both of them.

She watched as he held his glass and swirled the liquid inside as he regarded her with a playful smirk on his lips. “Elizabeth, I’ve been so proud of you these past few weeks. I had been afraid that I had been too lenient with you but after your first few tantrums you had seemed to have calmed down. Imagine how disappointed I was in you when Andre sent these to me.” Hiram pulled his phone out and after a minute of scrolling he turned the screen towards her. The feeling of nausea tripled and she had to hold her stomach as she swallowed the bile threatening to come up. It was of her and Jughead holding each other. Hiram swiped to reveal Hermione handing her the vial and then again to reveal her and Jughead sharing a kiss alone in the living room. All the pictures were taken from outside the house and she knew she had been stupid to believe she wouldn’t have been caught. She closed her eyes and when she opened them Hiram was regarding her with a blank expression. “So this all was a ruse, you’ve been playing with me this whole afternoon?” Betty tried to sound confident but her voice cracked giving away her fear.

“I had this evening planned before I discovered your deceit.You see Elizabeth, I value loyalty more than anything in this world. I knew the moment Hermione received the poison you’ve laced my rum with tonight. I saw an opportunity to test you. You failed and rather quickly at that I might add. You jumped at the chance when I left you alone at the table tonight. I thought you were smarter than that. You thinking I don’t have eyes and ears throughout this entire town is laughable. Hermione will be dealt with, as will your little boyfriend. Eat your dessert and drink your coffee. Enjoy it, it’ll be your last indulgence for quite some time.” Hiram’s voice held zero emotion as he spoke. Betty felt ice through her veins as she watched him take a bite of the cake in front of him. 

“What will happen to Jughead? Will you send him to jail now?” Betty couldn’t meet his gaze as she asked. She heard him chuckle and it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her at that moment. 

“No, that would be far too merciful. He should be running into an unfortunate drug deal gone wrong tonight. He’ll survive but not without sustaining injuries. He’ll then watch as I corrupt his precious little street gang with jingle jangle and he’ll be powerless to stop it. Once he’s lost all that I plan to go ahead and frame his father for the cover up of that body. Strip away everything he cares about until he has nothing left. He can attempt to pick the pieces of his life back up sure but I will be there every time to push him back down where he belongs. I told you to stay away from him, you didn’t listen.” Hiram snapped his fingers and the waitress cleared the table. 

Betty couldn’t hold it in anymore she leaned over and puked. Hiram was beside her in a second, pulling her hair back and rubbing circles on her lower back. “Oh mi amor, it’ll be okay, I realized I had been too soft with you. Your real training will begin after your punishment has been dealt with.” Hiram spoke in a soft gentle tone as you do when you are comforting someone. The tone was right, the words were unsettling. Betty wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she straightened herself. She stared at the contents of her stomach splayed on the immaculate tile and couldn’t find it in herself to feel bad for the employees coming to clean it. 

Hiram offered her hand and Betty obediently placed her hand in his. He pulled her from her seat so that they were chest to chest. She felt his hand travel to her breasts and closed her eyes as she felt him reach in and retrieve the vial. There was still poison left, enough for another dose.

“Andre.” Hiram continued to gaze down at Betty as Andre appeared and took the vial from Hiram. He nodded his head and left the two of them. 

“Bend yourself over the table Elizabeth.” Hiram took his suit jacket off and began rolling his sleeves up as he watched Betty. Betty’s eyes immediately went to the workers all peeking from the kitchen. 

“Hiram, the workers are watching.” Betty tried to garner some sympathy from him by using his name. She normally never addressed him directly. 

“Some humility will do you good Elizabeth and from now on you’ll address me as sir or master only. Now place yourself over the table. Do not make me repeat myself again!” Hiram’s voice raised at the end and Betty felt herself obeying his command. This was the Hiram from that first night after she had yelled at him. This was the Hiram she was terrified of.

She already felt tears pooling in her eyes and her face grew hot from embarrassment. She felt Hiram behind her and he roughly yanked her dress up, leaving her ass cheeks exposed. He had picked her underwear earlier so she was in thongs and she now realized that was most likely planned, it gave him easy access to her ass. “Remember to count and thank me each time. Next time remember where your loyalty should reside and never try to deceive me again.” 

Betty heard the air as Hiram’s first strike came down and spread hell fire across her backside. “One, thank you sir!” Betty was already fully crying. She could hear the gasps of their audience and wanted to die. The second slap came and Betty cried out from the force. “T-two, thank your s-s-sir!” This continued and Betty thought she would pass out from pain, she managed to continue counting and she briefly wondered if he could even understand her at this point. She cried out thirty-five and a thank you sir as his hand landed across her ass. She felt the pain bloom and spread up her back and wanted to collapse. She lost her balance as Hiram backed away from her. She crumpled to the floor beneath him and hissed loudly as her sore ass made contact with the hard tile.

Hiram offered her no comfort or help as he went about unrolling his sleeves and gathering his suit jacket. She couldn’t stop the tears from flowing. She shivered as she hastily started to pull her dress back down. She had started to pull herself off the floor and try to piece any bit of dignity she could together. Betty wiped her hands over her face and then felt Hiram behind her. She felt destroyed at that moment as he ran his hand down her hair and pulled her into him. It was sick but she wanted this small piece of comfort after being stripped bare.

“I hope you enjoyed your last time out of the penthouse. You’ll have to earn all your privileges back one by one now.” Hiram gave her no more explanation and led her to the limo, where Andre waited. He forced her into the limo first, his hold on her arm was starting to hurt. She wouldn’t be surprised if she had bruises on her arm in the shape of his fingers. She didn’t want to think about what her backside would look like in the morning. She hissed as her bottom touched the leather seats. Betty folded her hands in her lap and stayed silent. 

Hiram made a phone call while they rode in silence. She heard Hermione’s name a few times but for the most part she was having trouble focusing, it must have been all the wine Hiram had been filling her with and then the abuse he put her through. She couldn’t think about anyone else right now, she knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it. She had to focus on the here and now. They pulled up to the penthouse quicker than she would have liked. 

“Come Elizabeth.” Hiram grabbed her hand and led her to her new prison. Betty knew she wouldn’t be leaving this building for a long time, if ever after tonight. For the first time in a long time Betty missed her mother. She was far from perfect but the thought of her mother’s arms wrapping around her took some of the pain she was feeling away. Betty looked up to see they were already in the bedroom. Hiram disappeared into the bathroom and Betty ran to the closet where her phone was. She would try to warn Jughead of Hiram’s plans. She grabbed it and quickly punched in her code, looking over her shoulder as she brought up a text thread. She focused on typing a message out when her phone was roughly taken from her grasp.

“Why do you insist on enraging me further?” Hiram spoke calmly as he threw her phone to the ground and grabbed a bat that had been leaning in the corner. He looked at her as he smashed her phone into pieces. Betty flinced with each blow as if he was physically hitting her. He threw the bat to the side and came to tower over her. “You have no contact with the outside world now, you exist to please me and me only. You need me for every basic necessity, without me you are nothing. Now undress yourself and come to bed, tomorrow will not be pleasant for you.” Hiram left her standing in the ruins of her phone and Betty fell to the floor for the second time that night and wept. 

That night Betty tossed and turned trying to get comfortable with the pain from her backside covering her entire body. She had silent tears streaking her face and she finally asked for something to ease her pain. Hiram replied groggily telling her medication was a privilege she had not earned and next time she would think twice before betraying him. She didn’t know when she finally let the restless sleep carry her away but that night she dreamt of Jughead. She was trying to get to him, to warn him and every time she was almost to him he was snatched from her grasp by mysterious men who would then torture him in front of her. She was screaming for them to stop and could feel the tears flowing. “Elizabeth, wake up your dreaming.” Betty’s eyes flew open and found Hiram hovering over her shaking her.

“What had you crying out in your sleep mi amor?” Hiram had the nerve to look concerned. 

Betty scoffed. “Why would you care?” She felt the slap to her bottom and instantly regretted her sarcastic reply. 

“Everything about you belongs to me, your dreams, thoughts, and body. You’d do well to remember that. Tell me what you were dreaming about?” Hiram brushed her hair from her face as he gazed at her awaiting her response.

“I was having a nightmare of Jughead being tortured and I couldn’t stop it.” Betty left it at that. She rolled over as best she could to face away from the man beside her. He was still stroking her hair as he leaned over and placed a kiss to her ear. “You should have thought better of trying to off me mi amor. It’s best you forget about him, he no longer exists to you.” Hiram’s breath on her ear caused her skin to break out in goosebumps.

“Come, let’s shower and get dressed for the day.” Hiram helped her gently get out of bed. Her body was crying out each time she moved. She would have to take this day one minute at a time. She survived last night, she would survive today.

She waited with her arms shielding her bare breasts as Hiram started the shower. He turned towards her and gently pulled her arms away from herself pulling her towards the water. She hissed as she felt the warm water hit her ass. It stung at first but as it continued it was helping her muscles relax, which in turn helped her pain. Hiram began to wash her starting at her shoulders and working his way down. He didn’t use any sort of washcloth but instead was using his hands. She felt his fingers pass over her nipples and felt them become erect. She bit her lip from crying out, hating how her body betrayed her every time this man touched her. 

“Listen to your body mi amor, it has been nothing but compliant since I’ve first touched you. Let go of what you think you should be and let me mold you into the perfect submissive.” Hiram’s voice was husky as his hands continued to caress her breasts and traveled down her body, washing as he went. He was thankfully gentle as he reached her ass and glazed past before crouching on his haunches to wash her legs and feet. He stood and turned her to face him with the bottle of soap in his hands. He nodded towards her hands and Betty blankly stared at him. “It’s your turn mi amor. Wash me.”

Betty lathered soap in her hands and started at his shoulders. It amazed Betty every time she touched him how muscular he was. She told herself she wasn’t attracted to it but she knew she was only fooling herself. She worked in a methodical way, going from his arms to his chest, traveling down his chiseled stomach. She started to crouch down but her sore body resisted and she groaned as she forced herself to finish her task. 

Betty struggled to stand but Hiram offered his arms as leverage so she could bring herself upright. He pulled her so that they were chest to chest and tilted her chin up so that their gazes locked. “Remember that you deserve everything that comes your way today, Elizabeth.” Hiram tilted her face slightly more so that he could pull her for a dominating kiss. Betty’s knees went weak from the force of his domination of her mouth. Hiram pulled away from her and brought her out of the shower folding her in a towel. 

She was brought to the closet where Hiram pulled a bright yellow sundress. He started to dress himself as Betty made her way to the underwear drawer. Hiram placed a hand over hers to stop her. “No underwear, just the dress.” Betty sighed as she pulled the sundress over her body and followed Hiram to his office. He took his seat and motioned for Betty to come to his side. 

Her eyes grew round as she walked around to find a stool. He couldn’t seriously think she would sit on that like a child. But then she remembered how she attempted to murder him last night and realized nothing was up for debate. She would sit on this stool if that’s what he wanted, regardless of how she felt. 

“Sit, Elizabeth. It’s Saturday you have no school work and I obviously can’t let you out of my sight.” Hiram gave her his undivided attention. She had a feeling he was waiting for her to fight him. She had to pick her battles very carefully from here on out and this one wasn’t one she was willing to die for. Betty scrunched her face as she kept herself from crying out when she crouched down and took a seat beside Hiram. 

“Good girl.” Hiram patted her on the head as if she was a dog, which was fitting since that was how she felt. She wouldn’t cry again she told herself but despite that she felt one tear roll down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys I appreciate the kudos and comments!! I've been sitting on this chapter for two days so I hope ya'll enjoyed it!!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m really sorry about it the delay with this chapter. I was very mad at Riverdale and lost all motivation. Now that I know Jughead is alive and well I’m back (I’m super into Bughead even though I’m writing about Biram lol)
> 
> Enjoy!

Betty squirmed on her stool the need to relieve herself was becoming overwhelming. She didn’t want to ask Hiram for anything, even to use the restroom. She had noticed him glancing at her, he knew what she needed and would only smirk at her. He was waiting for her to cave and ask permission. She wouldn’t. She’d pee on herself like a child if it came to that. 

“If you soil yourself Elizabeth not only will you be cleaning it up but you will also be across my knee, again.” Hiram kept his eyes on his computer as he continued typing. 

In the past week she had been across Hiram’s lap constantly. She hadn’t been outside of the penthouse either and she was going insane with only Hiram for company, the last person she wanted. She hadn’t heard any news of the happenings of Riverdale. Her thoughts were interrupted by a stomach pain from her bladder and she knew she was going to cave. She didn’t want to be punished again.

“May I be excused to use the restroom, Sir?” Betty gritted the words out as politely as possible.

“Good girl and yes you may go.” Hiram caressed the side of her face with his fingers, causing a shiver to go through Betty at the intimate gesture.

Betty stood quickly and made her way to the door.

“Elizabeth, stop by the kitchen on your way back and bring the afternoon tea. Andre should already have it brewed.” Hiram’s tone was mocking, daring her to disobey or reply sarcastically.

She let out a ‘yes sir’ and practically ran on her way to the bathroom.

Betty felt like she barely made it and her stomach instantly felt better after relieving herself. She took her time making her way to the kitchen. Andre didn’t say a word to her as he handed her the tray with all the items needed for Hiram’s tea. She brought it back to his office and began to make a cup for him, as was expected of her. She brought it around to him and as she began to sit on the wretched stool beside him he stopped her by placing his hand around her wrist.

She brought her eyes to meet his, they were the dark brown she had come to expect with a hint of lust, always a hint of lust in them. He hadn’t touched her sexually since that night at the restaurant and Betty was telling herself she was more than fine with it. Her body, however, was not fine with it. They still showered together and slept together and Betty’s treacherous body soaked up every minute of it. She realized on some level that he was conditioning her with both pain and pleasure but that didn’t stop her from responding to it.

Betty was brought back to the present moment as Hiram guided her to his lap and began to caress her hair. It was down as was her normal style now. “Today is an important day mi amor, can you tell me what it is?” Hiram’s voice was husky as his breath left a trail on her neck. His lips barely grazed her skin but left goosebumps all the same. 

“No sir, I don’t know what today is.” Betty frowned as she wracked her brain for any clue as to what today was. She couldn’t remember Hiram saying anything the day before, so she was at a total loss.

The office door opened before Hiram spoke and in walked Andre with a birthday cake, burning candles and all. Betty could just stare at the numbered candles announcing her age as nineteen. She hadn’t even remembered her own birthday. There was that numb feeling again. She heard Hiram and surprisingly Andre both ending the traditional song. Betty blew the candles out on auto-pilot. 

“Happy birthday mi amor.” Hiram kissed the side of her head. Betty watched as Andre began to cut two slices of the chocolate cake. It was chocolate cake with chocolate icing, her favorite. She hated it. She hated the two men in the room. She hated herself for complying with this charade. She found herself accepting the piece of cake with ease and taking small bites as she sat in Hiram’s lap, like a child.

He had explained earlier in the week that essentially he was treating her as he would a child. He would have to break her down completely to rebuild her into the partner he wanted. Betty scoffed at first, thinking him a simpleton for telling her his plan but she was discovering that it didn’t matter if she knew or not, it was still working.

Andre cleaned everything up and was out in minutes, leaving her alone with her captor again. Hiram was running his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture, he must have felt the tension in her. 

“As a treat on your birthday I’ll allow you free reign of the penthouse, I will remind you that my patience with you is still very thin and I expect you at the dinner table as usual.” Hiram gently pushed her out of his lap and Betty turned to look at him.

“Well aren’t you going to go or do you want to sit on your stool next to me for the rest of the day?” Hiram brought his hand to her leg and it traveled up the outer portion of her thigh, his intimate touch caused Betty to close her eyes and sigh softly. 

“No sir, I’ll go find something to occupy myself with.” Betty turned to leave but felt his grasp on her wrist stopping her. 

“Are you forgetting something?” Hiram had stood at this point and Betty turned herself back to face him. Betty quickly stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on his cheek and then made her exit before he decided to break his celibacy with her. 

Betty made her way to the bedroom and turned Netflix on. All cable and local news stations had been cut so that she couldn’t access it. Not having information was driving her crazy. She would work on her school work but considering that was only allowed under Hiram or Andre’s watchful gaze since she had to have the internet for that.

She knew Hiram had been speaking with Veronica, but had no idea what was actually said. He always left her with Andre to take the calls. Her friends must have noticed her absence this past week, they were always in contact every few days and Jughead would have told them what happened at least what he knew. Her mother was a basket case so she was sure she was too wrapped up in the farm to notice radio silence from her youngest daughter. These thoughts had been a constant buzz in her head and she just wanted to forget for a while.

She found a fun rom com on Netflix and let herself get lost in the story. She had made herself comfy in the middle of the giant king sized bed and found her eyes kept closing. 

The next thing she knew was someone gently nudging her awake. She didn’t want to leave her cocoon of warmth and turned towards the hand nudging her, grabbing it. She snuggled into the chest as she clutched the hand and sighed at the comfort of being next to another warm body.

The hand had moved from her grasp to hug her and rub her back. Betty hummed in appreciation. On some level she knew it was Hiram but she let herself be deluded enough to just think of him as a comforting stranger and not the person tormenting her daily.

“Hmm so compliant when you're waking up, mi amor. It suits you.” Hiram’s voice met her ears.

A frown appeared on her face at him ruining the moment for her. She didn’t bother answering him as she pulled away and surprisingly he allowed it. He was still in his business attire from working in his office. 

“I have something for you.” Hiram pulled a long rectangular velvet box out from seemingly nowhere. He handed it to her.

Betty took the box gingerly from him and slowly opened it. She found a choker-like necklace with a delicate looking L ornament dangling from the middle. Betty’s hands started to feel sweaty and her hold on the box loosened. Hiram took it from her and began to pull the jewelry from the box. Everything Betty has been holding in for the past week came rushing out of her in one fluid motion. She slapped the box out of his hand and made a dash out of the bed. There was no way she was allowing him to basically collar her with his stupid initial, at least not without a fight.

She thought she had gotten a pretty good head start as she planted both feet on the plush carpet and started to make her way to the door. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she wanted to be anywhere but where she was. She had blocked out any noise from behind her so when he hand grazed the door knob and she felt a rush of victory until she was pulled back violently into Hiram’s chest.

She struggled and kicked until her legs couldn’t move anymore, screaming obscenities the whole time. Hiram has had arms effectively immobilized and he allowed her to wear herself out. Once she was still and trying to catch her breath she felt him shift to hold her hands in one of his while the other came up to her neck and squeezed, not enough to truly block her breathing but enough to give a warning.

“You will stop disrespecting me Elizabeth.” Hiram started to move both of them back towards the bed. 

Betty expected to be pushed down and her dress to be lifted for her usual punishment. Instead she was brought to her previous place on the bed and Hiram went into the closet. 

He came back out with handcuffs and what looked to be a blindfold. Betty started to back away but Hiram gave her a look and she stayed still. Her mouth was dry as he came towards her. 

“I had so hoped better for this evening Elizabeth but in light of your recent tantrum a punishment must be given and since physical retribution seems to be failing, I’ve decided we would try something new to motivate you to behave properly.” Hiram took both of her wrists and attached it to the pole nearest to them. 

Betty had fidgeted but that had only made the cuff tighter and now she knew she would have marks from where it dug into her skin. He then picked her up and moved her to the floor where her arms was suspended in the air due to the handcuffs. Her vision went dark when he placed a blindfold over her eyes and Betty felt her heartbeat pick up.

“Sir, what are you doing? You can’t just leave me here.” Betty’s voice was small and she didn’t know if he had even heard her.

“I can do whatever I want with you, Elizabeth. That’s what you seem to keep forgetting. Some time alone will do you good.” Hiram’s voice was getting distant. He was leaving and she was stuck here on the floor with both hands unable to move. 

“Please I’m sorry, don’t leave me here.” Betty pleaded with him.

“Too little too late Elizabeth.” Hiram’s voice was a whisper that she had to strain to hear and then the door closed and Betty was left alone.

She wasn’t sure how long she was there before her arms started to hurt and she had to use the restroom. She crossed her legs and bit her lip to hold off the inevitable. If he didn’t come back she would eventually have to go on the floor. 

She had tried calling out about having to go but no one came to the door. Her body finally gave her no other choice and she pissed on herself like an animal, silent tears rolling down her cheeks as she did so.

Shortly after she collected herself as best she could she heard the door open.

“Sir, I’m sorry, I’ll be a good girl! I swear.” Betty didn’t even care anymore. This was worse than being spanked, not knowing if someone was coming back for you or not. 

“I’m only here to give you something to drink and some bread. I suppose I’ll allow you to clean up around yourself but then I’m under strict orders to keep you in this position.” Andre’s voice met her ears and then she felt him tug at the blindfold letting it fall around her neck.

“Betty’s eyes had started to water once more and she almost cried out in relief when he released her hands from the cuffs. He threw a rag and some cleaner at her and watched as she cleaned around herself. Once she was down he had her strip down and handed her what looked to be an old t-shirt. Betty was grateful for fresh clothing and thanked him. 

Once that was done he watched to make sure she ate and drank all the water. She had tried to refuse but Andre was prepared to force her so she complied. She took her time eating but she could only drag it out for so long and once she was done Andre was re cuffing her and placed the blind fold back in place.

“Can you tell me how much longer this will go on?” Betty asked.

“I am not at liberty to say but it’s only been a few hours and if it’s already done this to you then I would suggest when he does come back you grovel at his feet for forgiveness.” Andre offered her no sympathy on his words and Betty’s Hope was crushed as she heard the door close once again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Betty no longer had any feeling in her arms by the time she finally woke from a restless sleep. She had heard random noises through the night and kept jolting awake. She had of course soiled herself two times. She tried not to dwell on that but the smell wasn’t pleasant. She had no idea if it was morning or still night since her blindfold helped to block out any passage of time. She knew after this all the bastard would have to do to her to comply with anything was to threaten her with this torture. It was worse than any spanking he had given her. 

Betty’s body jumped at the sound of a door slamming shut and a feminine voice screaming words she couldn’t decipher. She was straining her ears to try and hear what exactly was going on. The voice sounded awfully familiar. The voice got closer and Betty put all her effort into silencing her breathing to be able to hear the voice better. 

“Daddy don’t you dare lie to me!” 

Veronica! It was Veronica! Betty started to scream out in hopes of help but found her voice was too scratchy to get a decent scream from her throat. She kept trying to clear her throat out when a hand covered her mouth before she could attempt a third scream for help, her blindfold was torn off at the same time, revealing Andre.

Andre shoved a gag ball over her head and fitted in her mouth without a word exchanged between them. The ball felt awkward in her mouth and she couldn’t find a way to spit it out. Andre un-cuffed her hands and literally dragged her to the bathroom. Betty tried to stand but her legs weren’t cooperating. She felt the cool tile beneath her body as Andre dropped her unceremoniously and began to start the shower. He came back to her and roughly started to undress her.She struggled trying to push his hands away and when he finally got frustrated with her, he gripped her forearms and shook her before bringing her back inches from his face. 

“Listen to me, I was instructed to get you decent for Mrs. Veronica’s unannounced visit. You will be polite and let her know you are here of your own free will. If you have some reservations regarding that I have some photo evidence of the last time you disobeyed. Your boyfriend and Hermione paid for the little stunt you tried to pull a few weeks ago. They are both recovering nicely and it would be a shame to mess that up. Now either undress yourself or I will do it for you and you’ll have a cold shower. If you cooperate you can control the temperature. Time is of the essence.” Andre pushed her back away from his body as if disgusted by her. 

Betty closed her eyes and began to undress herself, making herself forget that Andre was in the room. Her arms were starting to regain feeling and she was in immense pain from them being suspended above her head all night. She bit her lip and forced herself to keep going. She kept her eyes averted as she started towards the shower. She looked back towards him and gestured towards the contraption on her head. She wouldn’t be able to wash her hair like this. 

“You don’t need to wash your hair, get your body clean and come back out. Hurry.” Andre perched himself on the chair facing the bathroom vanity, where Betty assumed Hermione used to do her make-up. Betty walked in the shower, water was already running and she adjusted the water until it was almost scalding her. She wanted to block out the rest of her feelings and this seemed to be the only way she could do that at the moment. She was about to have to act like all this had been of her own free will and she hadn’t been railroaded into this mess. 

She got herself out of the shower and found Andre waiting with a towel. He dried her off in a mechanical manner making sure not to touch any sensitive areas. He gave her underwear and bra to put on. He then gave her a denim dress with a heart shaped neckline and thick enough straps to cover up the bra straps. It was something Betty would have in her own wardrobe. He had nude wedges for her to slip on and then he sat her at the vanity. 

“I’m going to take this off and you are to do your normal makeup routine and style your hair in that god awful ponytail as you do.” Andre carefully unhooked the straps at the back of her head releasing the whole contraption and Betty’s teeth gnashed together as the ball fell away from her mouth. Her jaw was sore just from the short amount of time it was on. She opened her own make-up box that had been placed in front of her, they must have gotten this from her house at some point. 

Betty got through her normal everyday routine and set her hands in her lap as she finished. It had been difficult to do her hair up in a ponytail with her arms feeling as they did but she managed without crying out. Andre came towards her and placed something around her neck. It was the same choker from the night before. She closed her eyes and just felt the weight of it against her neck. The ‘L’ ornament dangling in the center was mocking her in the mirror. She looked away.

“We will go out and show Mrs. Veronica you are safe and unharmed. You will smile and assure her you here of your own free will and if you manage to convince her Mr. Lodge is willing to excuse the rest of you punishment for last night’s incident.” Andre had his hands on her shoulders as he spoke to her, their gazes locked in the mirror's reflection. 

Betty said nothing and gave no indication that she heard his words but they both knew that she had and that she would comply one hundred percent. She knew Hiram wouldn’t hurt Veronica if she failed to convince her friend that she was okay but he could hurt Betty herself or Jughead or any number of Betty’s loved ones. Andre left before her and she was instructed to come out a few minutes behind him. 

Betty locked all her feelings up tightly and numbly walked out of the bedroom to the dining room where both Hiram and Veronica were seated with breakfast splayed out onto the table. Veronica was in her usual high class attire and her hair styled in perfect waves.

“B! Are you okay? We haven’t heard from you in weeks!” Veronica had rushed from her seat to come and embrace Betty in hugh which she gladly reciprocated. She made sure to keep herself together and pulled away first, giving Veronica her best Cooper smile.   
“I’m fine V, I promise. I dropped my phone in the bathtub and haven’t had the chance to get a new one yet.” Betty hoped that was believable enough for her raven haired friend.

“Soo my next question I guess would be why the heck are you here and is my dad telling the truth when he tells me you two have...started seeing each other? Oh after barely leaving my mom might I add, this just all seems suspicious to me. Who by the way apparently stepped down as mayor and went on an extended vacation. Also did you know Jughead was in the hospital?” Veronica was going from on point to the next in rapid succession Betty felt like she was getting mental whiplash. 

“Miah I told you it was a very spur of the moment thing between Elizabeth and I. You certainly didn’t need to come waltzing over here unannounced. Now come sit we will have breakfast before you have to get back to that boyfriend of yours.” Hiram spoke with an air of authority and Betty didn’t waste a second to obey. She seated herself in her usual spot beside him and Veronica took the seat directly across from Betty.

“Is this why you broke up with Jughead? You were seeing my dad?” Veronica had a hint of hurt on her face and Betty was relieved, if she was hurt that meant she believed what she was being told. 

“I’m sorry V, I should have told you but I was worried for obvious reasons.” Betty didn’t like Hiram overseeing this conversation but it couldn’t be helped, she should count her lucky stars she was even getting to see her friend at all, regardless of the circumstances. 

“I need time to process this. All of it. Betty just so you know he never does anything without strings attached, so whatever he’s promised you will backfire to favor him, it always does. I’ll tell Archie he can stop worrying since you can’t find the time to do so.” Veronica pushed her chair away from the table and was gone from the room. Betty hadn’t missed Veronica’s gaze landing on the necklace that had been placed upon her minutes before. She should be happy Veronica was convinced but instead she just felt...empty. 

“Very convincing mi amor, you may have a future career in acting. The necklace suits you.” Hiram was of course unaffected by the entire exchange between the two girls. She felt his hand pat her thigh underneath the table. Betty didn’t recoil from his touch. 

“I didn’t have much choice.” Betty spoke as she put the bare minimum amount of food on her plate to please her tormentor. 

“You always have a choice Elizabeth, free will is a wonderful thing.” Hiram brought a spoonful of grits to his mouth and she watched as he savored the flavor. Betty couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of her at his words. What in the hell did he know about free will when he literally stripped her of hers?

“You find that amusing?” Hiram questioned.

Betty just looked at him, terrified. She couldn’t tell him what she really thought for fear of punishment. “No Sir, I’m sorry I don’t know what came over me.” 

“It’s in your best interest not to lie to me Elizabeth, now again I’ll ask did you find that amusing and if so why?” Hiram placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

“It was a little funny how you said how nice free will is, it’s just a little ironic considering the position you’ve got me in. You say I have a choice but what sort of choice is it really if I disobey someone I love gets hurt?” Betty tried to keep the emotion out of her voice as she spoke.

“It’s still a choice, you choose to put them ahead of yourself and I’m merely profiting off of that choice. You could simply walk out of here and damn the consequences but you won’t. You choose to care about the repercussions.” Hiram spoke to her as if he was addressing the weather outside. 

The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence except for the clinking of silverware against the plate ware. It was oddly comforting knowing her friends wouldn’t be looking for her anymore, now there wasn’t a chance of someone getting hurt because of her. The only positive thing left was the fact that she was still allowed to take her online courses for Yale and she’d been doing well. She would need to log in soon and work on some assignments.

“Since you did so well with Veronica I’m waiving the rest of your punishment from last night. You may join me in my office and work on your school work. I’ve had an extra desk moved in with everything you need.” Hiram stood up offering her his hand. Betty took it and let him lead her to his office. Always the same atmosphere now. Bedroom, dining room, and his office. If he didn’t kill her the isolation would.

The entire day was spent with both of them in their own worlds, he managing both legal and illegal business and she doing her school work. She had officially declared her major as psychology, if she ever got out of this she wanted to help people, once she got herself help of course.

Betty was just finishing a paper for her English 1 class when Andre walked in with tea and biscuits. She gladly accepted hers and added as much sugar as her cup could take.

“Would you like some tea with your sugar mi amor?” Hiram chuckled from his seat.

Betty felt her cheeks heat and rolled her eyes at his joke. “I like it sweet.” 

“I like things sweet as well mi amor, specifically you.” Hiram had gotten up and came to stand behind her. His hands placed on her shoulders and he started to knead and massage her in all the right places. She had been stressed mainly due to him but her body didn’t care whose hands were working this magic.

Soon though his hands moved lower to knead her breasts through her dress. Betty’s eyes shot back open and she straightened herself in her chair. That didn’t deter Hiram though. His hands only seemed encouraged.

“I’ve missed this mi amor, the feel of your body in my hands.” Hiram placed his lips on her neck and bit down lightly. Betty felt goosebumps break throughout her skin and felt her pussy clench with desire. 

Her hair was released from its ponytail and Hiram directed her towards his desk. He bent her over the desk and Betty felt the edge of the desk dig into her midsection. Hiram brought both her hands behind her and she felt some sort of rope material bound her hands. She squirmed slightly but couldn’t deny her body wanted this. She could feel her juices already drenching her underwear. 

“You look the picture of seduction mi amor, bent over my desk, your desire visible through your underwear. Let’s get those off shall we?” Hiram ripped her underwear off tossing the ruined garment to the side and Betty’s breathing became ragged. She wanted this and she hated herself but she was past the point of caring. She would take pleasure where she could get it. 

She raised her ass in the air, hoping to tantalize him further to just fuck her. She heard the rustle of his belt buckle and the sound of his pants hitting the floor. Next thing she knew she felt the heat of him behind her and his cock was thrusted inside her waiting cunt. 

“Fuck, so good.” Hiram spoke as he set a brutal pace. Betty moaned, allowing herself to enjoy the fact that he was hitting that special spot that sent pleasure waves through her entire body. Betty backed herself into Hiram’s thrust and he let out a groan that only spurned Betty on. 

It didn’t take long before Betty felt white hot pleasure take over her body as Hiram took her body and slammed one last time into her. The office was filled with their ragged breathing as the atmosphere turned stale and Betty wrinkled her nose at the smell of sex.

The celibacy period she had experienced for the past few weeks was officially over. Hiram reached around to stimulate her clit and Betty felt herself getting wet again. He didn’t even pull out before he was rocking his hips against hers again telling her what a good girl she was and telling her it could always be like this. They wound up in his desk chair with Betty riding him, her hands still tied behind her back, dress still on. The thought of the sight of someone walking in got to Betty and she was coming on his dick hard, throwing her head back letting out a string of moans.

“Look at you Elizabeth, so fucking gorgeous, riding yourself to completion on my dick. You’re my good girl aren’t you mi amor?” Hiram pulled her down to rub her hair as she came down from her high. She focused on evening her breathing out and didn’t respond to him.

“Answer me mi amor, are you my good girl?” Hiram grasped a fistful of her hair and yanked her to meet his gaze. Betty’s response was immediate.

“Yes I’m your good girl Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I've been trying to decide how I'm going to end this eventually and I've been running through a few scenarios but I wanted to ask you guys what you think will happen, just drop a comment and let me know. It'll help fuel me, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
